Rosales de Esperanza
by arine dasiere
Summary: Catherine es una nueva exorcista entrenada por el general Cross Marian. La orden obscura le ha encomendado su 3er mision junto a Lavi y Allen. Algunos recuerdos de su pasado reviviran en mentes diferentes jaja este sumaario es de los peores que he hecho
1. Opening

Hola a todos

bueno este es el primer capitulo de mi primer fanfic y pues decidi hacerlo por que esta historia me gusto mucho (Viva hoshino-sama!!) y bueno creo que heche a volar mucho mi imaginacion. ok como recordaran ya habia subido este capitulo solo que le modifique el tipo de narracion :) pero en la historia no cambia nada asi que no se espanten.

disfrutenlo...

Capitulo 1

Opening

-Papa?!- decía una niña de 7 años en medio de una multitud de gente, la niña llevaba colgado un rosario en el cuello e iba acompañada por su pequeño gato (blanco con una mancha negra en el lomo). De repente alguien la sujeto del brazo derecho y la jalo hasta un pequeño callejón. La niña forcejeaba para poderse soltar de aquel hombre pero no lo logro. De repente el hombre le apunto a la niña en la cabeza con lo aparecía la punta de un cañón que salio de su brazo libre. La niña no se movió, había quedado completamente paralizada por el asombro. Entonces algo brillo en el rosario que llevaba puesto en el cuello, de este salieron unos extraños tallos de rosas con espinas que se enredaron alrededor de su brazo derecho, una extraña rosa salio de la parte de arriba de su mano, como si se le hubiera incrustado, los tallos siguieron creciendo hasta llegar al brazo del hombre que la sujetaba. Entonces los tallos con espinas apretaron fuertemente el brazo de aquel hombre quien profirió un fuerte grito. Unos rosales salieron del suelo creando una barrera entre la niña y el hombre (quien exploto con un fuerte estruendo). La niña no se movió solo se quedo parada en aquel lugar llorando mientras de su brazo resbalaba la sangre de las heridas provocadas por aquellos tallos espinosos que habían desaparecido después de la explosión. Su gato se acerco a ella y comenzó a lamerle su mano llena de sangre.

6 Años después…

Unas amigas iban caminando por la calle de un pueblo. Una de ellas tenía el cabello negro corto a excepción de dos pequeñas trenzas. La otra tenía el cabello castaño que le llegaba al codo. Las dos vestían uniformes escolares.

-Entonces esta tarde iremos a practicar-dijo Sara a su amiga.

- No creo, debo estudiar para el examen de matemáticas de mañana- le respondió Catherine

- Oh no te preocupes si quieres llegamos mas temprano y estudiamos un poco

- Mmm..., mejor le pregunto a mi mama, pero lo mas seguro es que si me de permiso.-dijo Catherine con una sonrisa.

Caminaron hasta llegar a una esquina, en donde se despidieron y cada quien sigue un camino diferente. Un gato salio al encuentro de Catherine.

-Hola Neil ¿como te portaste hoy? – le dijo al gato acariciando le la oreja.

Catherine entro a su casa y dejo su mochila en una silla.

-Ya llegue mamá. Ahh por cierto a la maestra le encantaron tus ga…- no pudo terminar su frase ya que se sorprendió mucho al ver que alguien estaba sentado en la mesa oculto por las sombras. Junto a el estaba sentada su madre.

-Hija, este hombre ha venido a verte. Veras el es…-comenzó a decir su madre pero el hombre la interrumpió.

-Permítame presentarme, por favor. Soy el general Cross Marian - Contesto aquel hombre desde las sombras.

Fin del capitulo

lean los demas...

claro, si es que les gusto..

(jajaja que graciosa soy)


	2. La Nueva Exorcista

Hola a todos !! jeje hoy les traigo el segundo capitulo de mi fanfiction basado en el anime de D. Gray man y bueno para que le entiendan mas a esta parte de la historia, pues esto sucede antes de que allen y lenalee vayan a la ciudad que se queda en un mismo dia, osea, antes de que conozcan a miranda, y sucede despues de que allen y kanda viajan a Italia. Mmm creo q eso es todo jeje espero q les guste y gracias por los comentarios, sugerencias, y felicitaciones (jajajajaja lo se, nunca sucedera eso) bueno aqui va...

Capitulo 2

La Nueva Exorcista

1 año después

- Ashh que hambre tengo-dijo Allen agarrándose el estomago. El y Lenalee viajaban en tren hacia un lugar que les había indicado Komui. Al parecer tenían que recoger un encargo del general Cross.

-No te preocupes Allen, llegáremos en 15 minutos-dijo Lenalee sonriendo- Aunque no será que estas nervioso de llegar –y puso cara de intriga.

-Tal vez... –tratando de no mirarla a los ojos- conozco a mi maestro y nunca se saben sus verdaderas intenciones –lo dijo mientras recordaba uno de los tantos dolorosas recuerdos que había tenido con el general Cross. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-Pues mi hermano nada mas dijo que vendríamos a recoger algo muy importante de parte del General.

- Bueno pues habrá que ver que es ese "algo" tan importante.-

Mientras tanto…

- Cielos, los exorcistas ya tardaron en llegar. Me pregunto si habrán recibido la carta del general – dijo Catherine mientras esperaba sentada con su maleta en las piernas, en un banco de la estación de trenes- creo que mejor voy a preguntar a que hora va a llegar el tren

Minutos después regresa al mismo banco donde se sentó y espero por unos minutos más hasta que llego el tren. Emocionada, se puso de pie para distinguir mejor a la multitud que salía de este.

-Vaya, hay mucha gente.-exclamo Lenalee- ¿Ahora donde tenemos que ir?, ¿crees que deberíamos preguntar?

-Mejor deberíamos ir a comer algo. Jeje –dijo Allen con mucho nerviosismo y miedo.

- Vamos Allen, eso puede esperar.

- Esta bien, por que no nos sentamos ahí y esperamos.

- Buena idea, vamos.

Pero se detuvieron al notar que alguien caminaba hacia ellos esquivando a la multitud. Era una linda niña con ojos verdes obscuros y cabello negro corto, a excepción de dos pequeños mechones largos de cabello que estaban trenzados.

- Hola ustedes deben ser los exorcistas que vendrían a recogerme ¿no es cierto?-les dijo tímidamente. Al ver que los dos exorcistas asentían con la cabeza, sonrío tímidamente- Soy la nueva exorcista –

-Exorcista?!- dijeron Allen y Lenalee al unísono sorprendidos

- Eh... pues si, ¿que no les hablo de esto el general Cross en su carta?

-Bueno no nos dijo exactamente que vendríamos por una nueva exorcista. Solo menciono que teníamos que venir por algo importante-repuso Lenalee haciendo un gesto con las manos. Allen suspiro de alivio al escuchar aquello.

-Típico del maestro- murmuro Catherine en voz muy baja.

- ¿perdón?- dejo Lenalee

- Ahh nada, que el maestro me dijo que les diera esta carta –dijo Catherine mientras sacaba un sobre de su abrigo-Toma, creo que es para ti- y se lo entrego a Allen.

- ¿Para mi?- dijo Allen mientras desdoblaba la carta con miedo. Las manos le temblaban mientras iba sacando la carta. Lenalee se acerco y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

-Para mi… ehh??

-Ahh como se atreve a escribir eso en una carta-dijo Allen enfurecido. Lenalee continúo leyendo.

-Para mi entupido aprendiz… debes llevar a Catherine a salvo hasta la orden obscura para que su inocencia sea examinada y así averigüen tipo de arma es…-y siguió leyendo la carta.

-Me pregunto donde estará…-dijo Catherine para si misma en voz baja buscando algo a su alrededor)

-… no se preocupen ella esta muy bien entrenada para defenderse; solo que no deben dejar que use su inocencia hasta que lleguen a la orden Atentamente: El General Cross Marian-termino Lenalee de leer.

- "Y así averiguar el tipo de arma que es su inocencia" ?- releyó Allen, luego volvió a doblar la carta, después se dirigió a Catherine-... Oye y no te di… ehh ¿donde esta? –pregunto al ver que la chica se había ido.

-creo que se fue…- dijo Lenalee sorprendida buscándola con la mirada por todas partes.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

- Neil!!-decía Catherine mientras buscaba a su gato entre la multitud- Donde se habrá metido- y entonces lo vio gruñendo hacia otro gato y que estaba sentado en una barda este era negro y tenia un pequeño cascabel atado al cuello - Que te pasa Neil es solo otro gato, ven los exorcistas han venido por nosotros- cargo al gato en sus brazos y se lo llevo.

-Deberíamos ir a buscarla.-propuso Allen.

-Creo que no hará falta… Ahí viene-dijo Lenalee al ver que Catherine regresaba.

- Lo siento es que fui a buscar a mi gato-dijo la chica avergonzada de repente el gato salto de sus brazos y empezó a gruñir hacia Allen.

-¿Que le pasa?-dijo Allen extrañado.

-No lo se, esta comportándose muy extraño- Catherine se dirigió al gato y le dijo- Neil tranquilo- se agacho y lo acaricio un poco, después lo cargo en sus brazos de nuevo pero el gato seguía sin quitarle la vista de encima a Allen. Después este accedió a los cariños que le hacia su ama.

-Por cierto no nos hemos presentado. Mi nombre es Lenalee Lee- dijo sonriendo.

- Yo soy Allen Walker y este de qui es Timcampy- dijo señalando al Golem dorado que volaba por encima de su cabeza.

- Ahh Timpcampy. El general te envía saludos- dijo Catherine mientras Timcampy se posaba en su hombro- Yo me llamo Catherine Hollie y este es mi gato Neil.

-¿entonces fuiste discípula del general Cross?-pregunto Lenalee mientras caminaban.

- Si, estuve viajando con el por un año- en ese momento el estomago de Allen crujió de hambre- Vaya que tienes hambre. Creo que deberíamos buscar un lugar donde comer.

- Por que no van ustedes a buscar yo los alcanzare en unos minutos, debo de reportarme con la orden y también debo de preguntar cuando sale el próximo tren-dijo Lenalee.

-Creo que hay un restaurante justo a dos cuadras de aquí, que te parece si te esperamos en ese lugar Lenalee-chan.-le dijo Catherine.

-Llámame Lenalee. –dijo la china sonriendo- Nos vemos ahí entonces-dijo y se alejo

-Vamos por que me muero de hambre.-exclamo Allen.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

-Me dijeron que el próximo tren sale mañana en la mañana- dijo Lenalee cuando colocaba su plato en la mesa y se sentaba al lado de Catherine- lo que significa que tendremos que buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche.

- ¿Queda muy lejos la orden?- pregunto Catherine

- No tanto, por lo mucho nos tardaremos tres días en llegar (nota de la autora: uy si bien cerca jajaja)

-Pof Ciefto…-decía Allen con la boca llena y detrás de una torre de platos vacíos- gulp... ¿De donde eres Catherine?

-Llámenme Caty, me gusta más jeje. Soy de un pequeño pueblo cerca de la ciudad de Nueva York, viví allí con mi madre desde que era niña hasta que el general llego por mí.

-¿Como supo el general que poseías la inocencia?-pregunto Lenalee.

-Me dijo que alguien le había contado sobre mi, acerca de un accidente que tuve cuando tenia 7 años, el día que mi padre desapareció.

- ¿que sucedió?-pregunto Allen tragando un gran pedazo de carne asada.

-ahh, bueno pues fui atacada por un akuma y mi inocencia se activo y lo destruyo y pues claro, eso causo una explosión muy grande y mucha gente se entero de eso.

- mmm... termine. Ahora el postre- Dijo Allen acercándose una gran rebanada de pastel.

- A este paso nos gastaremos todo el dinero solo en comida.-dijo Lenalee mirando atónita a Allen.

- Tu si que tienes un apetito muy insaciable.-dijo la otra

-Es por que su arma es tipo parasitaria…-comento Lenalee- Por cierto ¿Por qué no sabes que tipo de arma es tu inocencia?-

-Es que normalmente parece un arma de equipamiento pero cuando la activo parece una parasitaria. Es un poco rara, lo malo es que no puedo mostrárselas por que mi maestro las sello para que no la pueda activar. Miren – dijo mostrándoles el rosario que llevaba puesto debajo de su abrigo, este tenía una pequeña cadena atada alrededor del crucifijo.

-¿Y cual es la forma que toma cuando esta activada?-pregunto Allen un poco intrigado

- Cuando la activo sale una rosa en mi mano – dijo mostrándoles su mano derecha con una cicatriz en forma de cruz con un pequeño circulo en el centro también tenia puesta una pulsera hecha con el mismo tipo de cadena que le habían puesto al rosario.

-Es muy extraña. –Dijo Allen terminándose su gran rebanada de pastel un poco triste- ¿Por qué todo lo bueno acaba tan pronto? este pastel estaba delicioso.

-Ya va a obscurecer, será mejor que vayamos a buscar un hotel-comento Lenalee poniéndose de pie.

Allen y Catherine asintieron y la siguieron después de que ella pagara la cuenta.

Fin Capitulo

Bueno como veran este capitulo ya esta completamente corregido jeje pronto les corregire el tercero por q creo q sigue con otro tipo de narracion jeje ok

byeeeee


	3. Un Ataque Imprevisto

Hola a todos los q leen este fanfic, jeje veo que les ha gustado (eso creo) y pues aqui le dejo el 3er capitulo espero q le vayan entendiendo y si no le entienden, haganmelo saber va?.. bueno mm no tengo mas que decir.

espero que les guste..

Capitulo 3

Ataque Imprevisto

Aquella noche…

-¿Cuántos años tienes Caty? – dijo Lenalee mientras se sentaba en su cama. Los tres exorcistas se habían hospedado en un hotel aquella noche. Lenalee y Catherine dormirían juntas en un habitación mientras que Allen dormiría en una diferente a la de ellas.

-Tengo 14 pero en unos meses cumpliré 15.

-Wow le has quitado el puesto a Allen de exorcista mas joven

-Eso fue lo que dijo mi maestro- dijo Catherine sentándose en su cama. Neil se subió a su regazo y Catherine lo comenzó a acariciar.

-Oye a tu gato no le agrada mucho Allen. Todo este tiempo se la paso mirándolo muy atento, no le quitaba la mirada de encima- dijo Lenalee.

-Si, es muy extraño, nunca se había comportado así con un humano.

A Lenalee le extraño un poco ese comentario pero no dijo nada

-Bueno ya me voy a dormir. Buenas noches- Lenalee apago su lámpara de noche y se recostó de espaldas a Catherine.

Catherine se quedo pensando en lo que había dicho Lenalee acerca de Allen y Neil.

-Por que te comportas así con Allen- dijo al gato con un tono de voz casi inaudible-solo te comportas así con….ellos.

A la mañana siguiente…

-Buenos días-dijo Allen sonriendo al ver a sus amigas

-Buenos días-contestaron las dos

- ¿A que has sale nuestro tren?-pregunto Allen mientras los tres caminaban hacia las escaleras.

-A las 11 todavía tenemos 3 horas libres-dijo Lenalee

-Podríamos dar un paseo por el mercado del pueblo-sugirió Catherine

Y eso hicieron, pero al llegar vieron que había mucha gente. Aun así se pasearon por los puestos. A Lenalee le llamaron la atención unos lindos aretes que vendían en un puesto.

-Miren chicos-exclamo Lenalee- ¿no son lindos?.. ehh chicos?

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

-Mmm… esto se ve delicioso- dijo Allen viendo un Pay de manzana a través del cristal de una repostería.

-No puedo creer que tengas hambre si acabamos de desayunar-contesto Catherine echando un vistazo a un pastel decorado con fresas.

-Es que los postres son mi gran debilidad-dijo Allen

-Al decir verdad, también son mi debilidad. Creo que eso se debe a que mi mama trabajaba en una repostería y ella cocinaba delicioso.

-Ahh que envidia…-dijo Allen volteando a verla entonces se percato que faltaba Lenalee- pero ¿donde esta Lenalee?-

-Ehh no lo se, se suponía que venia con nosotros- dijo cuando también volteo a ver- Tal vez debe haberse quedado en algún puesto.

-Tenemos que ir a buscarla antes de que se nos haga tarde-dijo Allen

-¿Que pasa Neil?- pregunto Catherine a su gato, que de repente se había puesto tenso y comenzaba a gruñir y entonces salio corriendo por la transitada calle. Sin dudarlo, Catherine tomo de la mano a Allen y lo jalo hacia la dirección en donde había escapado su gato.

-Tendremos que buscar a Lenalee después- dijo mientras aceleraba el paso

-Pero a donde vam…-comenzó a decir Allen pero entonces su ojo izquierdo se activo al percibir la presencia de un akuma- rayos, están cerca.

Llegaron al final del pueblo. Ahí vieron a Neil que estaba esperándolos cerca de un árbol.

-INOCENCIA ACTIVATE!!- grito Allen y su brazo se transformo- No te alejes de mi – le dijo a Catherine.

-Ash odio no poder ayudar-decía la chica cruzándose de brazos

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien-le dijo Allen con una linda sonrisa

-Creo que mejor debería ir a buscar a Lenalee mientras tu luchas con los akumas.

-No, quédate aquí conmigo. Podría ser una trampa o tal vez es por ti por lo que han venido estos akumas Agáchate- la otra obedeció al tiempo que el brazo de Allen se convertía en un cañón y disparaba hacia un akuma nivel 1 que estaba detrás de Catherine.

-Neil ve a buscar a Lenalee- le ordeno Catherine a su gato y viendo que este no quería obedecer a su orden le dijo- ve ahora yo estaré bien con Allen- entonces el gato se fue rápidamente.

-Cuidado!!- grito Allen al tiempo que su brazo cambiaba de forma y cubría a Catherine con su garra para que no la alcanzara una bala de akuma.- ¿estas bien?

-Si, gracias… son solo nivel 1… no crees que es un poco extraño...Ahhh- grito al tiempo que algo la jalaba del pie y la tiraba al piso. Eran unos extraños lazos que salían de un arbusto

-CATHERINE!!-grito Allen pero no pudo hacer nada por que una especie de cristal había aparecido en su brazo izquierdo.

-Cuidado Allen!!, detrás de ti- grito Lenalee, justo cuando llegaba corriendo y daba un gran salto con sus botas negras pateando al akuma que estaba detrás de Allen.

-Lenalee ayuda a Catherine yo me encargare de esto.

-De acuerdo – y fue hacia donde habían salido las ramas que habían atrapado a Catherine quien estaba sosteniéndose de una roca mientras las ramas la jalaban cada vez mas fuerte del pie. Entonces Lenalee cortó esa rama con una fuerte patada y se dirigió hacia el akuma que estaba en el arbusto.

-Gracias Lenalee- dijo cuando Lenalee regreso con ella después de derrotar al akuma-Ouch...- dijo Catherine sobandose el pie que le había agarrado el akuma.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Lenalee preocupada

-Si, solo me duele un poco- le dijo Catherine con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Mientras tanto, Allen había conseguido romper el cristal que había aparecido en su brazo izquierdo y peleaba con el akuma hasta que lo derroto con su garra provocando una gran explosión.

Fin Capitulo

bueno ya por fin corregi este capitulo jeje ojala sigan leyendo esta historia :) y espero sus reviews jeje

bye

+.+SalVatiOn Of The soUl FoR THe PiTifUl AkuMAs+.+


	4. Akumas

Hola a todos los que leen este fanfic jeje gracias mil gracias a todos sus reviews me hacen tan feliz

:)

bueno y pues aqui les dejo el capitulo y pues disculpen por no haberlo subido antes pero es que i compu se descompuso pero ya estoy aqui de nuevo

y pues como veran le hice unas modificacion a la forma de narracion XD gracias a sus tips ya que pues al fin y al cabo ustedes son los que lo leen asi q si ven alguna falla o algo asi avisenme y me haran muy feliz

Capitulo 4

Akumas

-Bien Allen es tu ultima oportunidad, ¿Qué letra escoges?- dijo Catherine. Ella y Allen se la habían pasado jugando al ahorcado durante el viaje en el tren de regreso a la orden. Llevaban 2 días viajando.

- "n"-dijo Allen.

-No, esa letra no esta. Ahora debes de adivinar que platillo es- dijo mirando a Allen con intriga.

-Creo que es "Panque de Chocolate"-

-Incorrecto. Era "Pastel De Chocolate" no "Panque de chocolate". Jaja perdiste otra vez.

Entonces Lenalee entro en el compartimiento.

-Dicen que llegaremos en 10 minutos –dijo Lenalee sentándose junto a Catherine- y bien, ¿Quién gano?

-Yo gane con 25 puntos, Allen consiguió solo 15 –dijo Catherine con una sonrisa- y pensaba que ganaría ya que es todo un experto en comida.

- Es que pensar en comida me da hambre y no me puedo concentrar así.-dijo Allen amarrándose el estomago.

-Acéptalo, eres un perdedor...-

Minutos después llegaron a la estación y emprendieron su camino a pie.

-¿A cuanto tiempo esta la ciudad más próxima Lenalee?- pregunto Catherine mientras los tres caminaban por un campo de maíz. Catherine llevaba a su gato en sus brazos.

-Aproximadamente 2 horas.- contesto Lenalee

- Solo espero que no llueva- dijo Allen mirando hacia el nublado cielo.

Habían caminado por una hora cuando de repente Neil se puso muy tenso y corrió hacia una gran grieta profunda.

-Neil- grito Catherine y corrió hacia tras el.

Lenalee y Allen la siguieron pero cuando llegaron con ella el ojo izquierdo de Allen se activo y vieron que se encontraban rodeados de una docena de akumas.

-INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!!- gritaron Allen y Lenalee al unísono y sus armas se activaron.

-Mantente en un lugar seguro-dijo Allen a Catherine

-Pero si estamos acorralados- dijo esta abrazando fuertemente a su gato.

- Cuidado Caty- grito Lenalee al tiempo que un akuma había disparado hacia Catherine, la cual, rápidamente lo esquivo quedando casi en la orilla del precipicio. Entonces sintió como si una pelota hubiera golpeado su pierna la cual después, ya no la sentía, la tenía completamente paralizada.

- No puedo mover mi pierna- dijo Catherine mientras que con mucho trabajo se sostenía en pie - debe de ser la habilidad de ese akuma.

-Jeje Te tengo exorcista- dijo el akuma nivel 2 al tiempo que lanzaba otra de esas pelotas paralizadoras pero Allen se interpuso recibiendo el ataque en su garra que al momento quedo paralizada también.

-Rayos tampoco puedo mover mi brazo- dijo Allen pero cuando dijo eso un akuma lo golpeo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza lanzándolo al precipicio.

- ALLENN!!- grito Catherine sacando su rosario – INOCCENCE ACTIVATE! El sello se rompió de inmediato y del rosario salieron unos tallos de rosa que se enroscaron por su brazo derecho hasta llegar a una rosa incrustada que apareció en su mano. Estos tallos crecieron rápidamente hasta llegar al brazo derecho de Allen. Catherine grito de dolor ya que en su brazo derecho estaba bañado en sangre- ALLEN!!

+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+

-Donde estoy- dijo Allen abriendo los ojos, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Estaba recostado en una cama

-No te levantes o te dolerá mas- le dijo una enfermera cuando vio que este hacia un intento de levantarse.

- Allen por fin despertaste- dijo Catherine acercándose a la cama de Allen. La paralización en su pierna había desaparecido después de derrotar aquel akuma. El rostro de la chica parecía como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche- me alegro tanto.

-¿Te sientes bien?-dijo Lenalee

-No muy bien, me duele mucho la cabeza. Pero… que paso con los akumas y como llegamos aquí.

-Un akuma te golpeo la cabeza y caíste inconciente afortunadamente Caty estaba ahí y te ayudo antes de que pasara algo mas grave.

-¿Por cierto que te paso en tu brazo?- pregunto Allen a Catherine cuando vio que su brazo derecho estaba vendado.

-Ahh no es nada grave. Es solo que, como forcé mi inocencia a activarse, me hizo daño.

- ¿Pero que paso con el sello que tenia?-pregunto este.

-Mi inocencia es más fuerte que esos sellos así que lo rompí.

-¿Y el general Cross lo sabia cuando te los puso?-pregunto Lenalee

- Si, pero quiso ponerlo de todas formas por seguridad.

-Gracias por haberme salvado-dijo Allen.

-No, gracias a ti por haberme protegido del ataque de ese akuma.

-Entonces ya estamos a mano jeje- dijo Allen con una sonrisa. Catherine se la devolvió. Allen sintió una extraña sensación al ver aquella sonrisa.

-Será mejor que lo dejen descansar y ustedes también deberían hacer lo mismo han estado despiertas toda la noche- dijo la enfermera colocándole una toalla húmeda a Allen en la frente

-Tiene razón Caty, vamos- dijo Lenalee.

- Hasta mañana Allen- dijeron Lenalee y Catherine al unísono al tiempo que las dos amigas salían de la habitación. Después de unos minutos la enfermera también salio dejándolo solo.

En ese instante Allen escucho que la ventana se abría. Al voltear a ver vio al gato de Catherine, Neil. Este caminó hasta la cama de Allen se trepo y se sentó frente a el mirándolo fijamente. Entonces el gato le lamió la mano a Allen cariñosamente.

- No fue nada. Siempre ayudo a mis amigos – dijo al percatarse de que lo hacia en señal de agradecimiento por haber salvado a Catherine. Allen levanto la mano para acariciar al gato pero este salto de la cama y gruño- vaya sigues enfadado conmigo, eres muy raro…

Fin Capitulo

ok dejen reviews please!!


	5. La orden obscura

Hola a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer este humilde fanfic :) milgracias por leerlo espero q no les este aburriendo tanto jeje

ok en el anterior capitulo no tuve reviews :( pero aun asi los seguire subiendo este es un reto q me eh propuesto y no estare satisfecha hasta q lo acabe

bueno espero y les guste

Capitulo 5

La Orden Obscura

2 días después…

-LENALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- chan - grito Komui al ver a su hermana entrando por la puerta principal. Ella, Allen y Catherine habían acaban de entrar después de que el guardián de la puerta los examinara con rayos x. Catherine aun llevaba su brazo derecho vendado, Allen ya se sentía mejor y llevaba una venda en la cabeza ohh Lenalee te extrañe tanto -luego la abrazo- pero ¿donde esta la nueva exorcista?- dijo el supervisor buscándola cuando la vio sonrío y dijo- ahh hola bienvenida al cuartel general de la orden obscura -y le tendió la mano a Catherine- Soy Komui Lee, el supervisor de la orden obscura, ¿Cual es tu nombre?- pregunto a Catherine.

-Me llamo Catherine Hollie pero puede llamarme Caty- dijo tímidamente.

-Oh que lindo nombre Caty -dijo mientras el los guiaba por los pasillo de la orden. Había muchas personas en aquel edificio y muchos se quedaban mirando cuando pasaban frente a ellos. Bien lo primero que haremos será examinar tu inocencia, sígueme por favor-dijo conduciéndola por un pasillo. Allen y Lenalee le dijeron que se verían después y tomaron otro camino.

Minutos después…

Catherine estaba sentada en una silla en una especie de laboratorio, con su brazo derecho anestesiado. En cambio Komui estaba muy rasguñado de su mano por que Neil había tratado de proteger a Catherine cuando le puso la anestesia.

-No te preocupes pasara el efecto de la anestesia en unas horas-dijo Komui observando su rasguñado brazo.

-¿Y para que me la puso exactamente?-pregunto Catherine.

-Para que pudiera curar las heridas que te hiciste la ultima vez.- dijo mientras guardaba todo su equipo- Bueno ahora iremos a ver que tal esta la sincronización con tu inocencia- y salieron del laboratorio. Komui condujo a Catherine hasta dond estaba Hevlaska.

-Hevlaska comprobara el tipo de arma que tienes, es decir si la inocencia esta en ti o en tu rosario ya que es muy raro comprobarlo a simple vista.

Allen y Lenalee observaban a Catherine, Komui y Hevlaska desde un balcón, al igual que Kanda, solo que el estaba mas alejado de ellos.

-Hazlo Hevlaska.- ordeno Komui.

-Esta bien- dijo tomando a Catherine de la cintura y levantándola hasta q quedo a la altura de su cabeza. Neil las observaba atentamente. Una especie de tentáculos brillantes tocaron su brazo derecho y su rosario. – Su nivel de sincronización es de 62, su inocencia esta en su sangre aunque el rosario también contiene inocencia, este es como un dispositivo que controla la inocencia al activarla, juntando todas las partículas de su sangre en una sola forma.

-Eso explica todo-dijo Komui- entonces podría suponerse que es parasitaria

-Este tipo de arma es muy rara, no estoy segura de que tipo sea.-objeto Hevlaska.

-Bueno tendremos que investigar esto más a fondo después. Aunque me parece raro que tenga tan poca sincronización. También tendremos que comprobar eso después. Bueno eso fue todo.

-Espera- dijo Catherine a Hevlaska- ¿podría preguntarte algo?- Hevlaska asintió con la cabeza- ¿La inocencia puede repartirse en diferentes partes, ya sea parasitaria o de equipamiento?-

-Lo preguntas por la forma de la inocencia del general Cross, supongo.-dijo Komui.

-Ahh…. si, si… claro-dijo Catherine como si hubiera estado pensando en otra cosa.

-Si, es posible-respondió esta.

-Gracias, solo era eso-dijo Catherine con una sonrisa. Hevlaska quedo pasmada por un momento al ver aquella sonrisa pero después ella también sonrío. Luego la bajo y Catherine tomo a su gato entre sus brazos. Kanda se le quedo mirando pensativamente.

+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+

-Creo que tu habitación debe estar en este piso.-decía Allen mientras caminaba junto a Catherine por los pasillos de la orden cargando la maleta de Catherine, buscando la habitación en donde Catherine estaría.

-Son muchísimas habitaciones.- dijo esta atónita, mirando los cientos de habitaciones que habían por el lugar.

-Si, pero no te puedes perder fácilmente por que siempre hay alguien rondando por aquí-dijo- bueno creo que es esta-dijo colocándose frente a una de las puertas.

Catherine saco la llave que le había dado Komui al tiempo que la puerta de al lado se abría y salía Kanda. Allen se sorprendió.

-Kanda…-

-Ahh eres tu Brote de Habas.-dijo Kanda mirándolo con desden.

-Mi nombre es Allen. Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo.- dijo Allen de muy mal humor

-¿Y tu quien eres?- pregunto con rudeza a Catherine quien se había quedado frente a su nueva habitación viendo a los dos exorcistas.

-Me llamo Catherine- dijo tendiéndole la mano a Kanda amigablemente pero Kanda la ignoro

-Vaya que es muy amigable – dijo con sarcasmo, en voz baja.

-No acostumbro saludar a los amigos de gente maldita- y camino hacia las escaleras.

-¿gente… maldita?- dijo extrañada y vio a Allen que parecía, estaba a punto de gritarle a Kanda. Catherine, anticipando aquel peligro abrió rápidamente la puerta de su cuarto y la cerro tras de si, al tiempo que escuchaba los gritos de Allen.

-COMO TE ATREVES, ERES UN COMPLETO ESTUPIDO, SI ESTOY MALDITO ESO NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA-gritaba Allen.

-NO PERMITIRE QUE UN BROTE DE HABA COMO TU ME GRITE DE ESA FORMA…-grito Kanda.

Cuando Catherine acabo de escuchar aquellos gritos abrió de nuevo la puerta y se encontró frente a Allen.

-Siento mucho esto que paso jeje-dijo Allen un poco avergonzado- Ese fue Kanda otro exorcista que también trabaja aquí y no te preocupes siempre es así de grosero… Ahh toma- dijo dándole su maleta- ¿quieres que te espere para bajar a cenar?

-No gracias. Llegare luego. Es que quiero arreglar mis cosas.

-Esta bien. Entonces te veré en el comedor- dijo Allen sonriendo y se fue.

Catherine entro y miro más detenidamente su nueva habitación, esta tenía una cama, una mesa de estudio y una ventana que daba al exterior. También había una pequeña maceta con tierra seca en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Catherine se acerco a ella y dijo:

-_inocencia_ –de su mano salio la rosa de donde surgieron unos pequeños tallos que se enredaron por sus dedos... De estos salieron unas pequeñas perlas. Catherine dejo caer unas cuantas en la maceta. Sonrío y se sentó en su cama. Donde también estaba sentado Neil, su gato -bien, todo es perfecto ¿No crees Neil?- dijo mientras le acariciaba la oreja a su gato.

Fin Capitulo

+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+

waa espero y les haya gustado y no se pierdan el proximo capitulo por que saldra lavii siiiiii!!

nos vemos

y dejen reviews please!!


	6. Nuevo Amigo

Hola a todos perdon por no haberme tardado en subr el capitulo pero esque esta semana fue de examenes y pues no tuve mucho tiempo de escribirlo..mejor dicho corregirlo por que escrito ya lo tenia desde hace muuuucho tiempo XD bueno espero q no les aburra esta parte todavia falta otra pequeña parte antes de que se vayan a su primer mision , es solo que no la quise agregar por que se iba a ver muy grande y eso a veces da flojera jajajaja ok ya no les quito mas el tiempo

disfrutenlo...

Capitulo 6

Nuevo Amigo

-Espera Lenalee!!-grito Catherine mientras corría hacia su amiga y la alcanzaba por uno de los tantos pasillos de la Orden.

Lenalee la volteo a ver con una sonrisa

-Hola Caty.

-Buenos días Lenalee, ¿vas a desayunar?

-Si, y después llevare un poco de café a los del grupo de ciencia.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Por supuesto- las dos amigas caminaron hasta el comedor.

Cuando llegaron pasaron con Jerry el cual les dio su desayuno Catherine pidió una malteada de chocolate y unos hot-Cakes con miel. Luego fueron hasta una mesa y se sentaron junto Allen.

-Buenos días Allen-lo saludo Catherine.

-Buenos días Caty y Lenalee.-dijo Allen tragando un gran bocado de comida

-Hola Allen-dijo Lenalee

-¿Que te parece la orden Caty?-pregunto Allen

-Es genial… aunque también enorme, espero conseguir muchos amigos aquí.

- De eso no te preocupes aquí todos son amigables.-dijo Lenalee sonriente.

-Aunque hay excepciones –dijo Allen pensando en Kanda.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar, Allen se fue a su habitación con Timpcampy mientras que Lenalee y Catherine se fueron a servir tazas con café en unas bandejas para luego llevárselas a los miembros del departamento de ciencias. Cuando llegaron Lenalee grito:

-¿Quién quiere café?-

-Yo!!-gritaron todos acercándose a la asistente de el supervisor.

-Ahh la nueva exorcista – exclamo Johnny abriéndose paso entre la multitud que se acercaba a Lenalee y Catherine para tomar una taza de café- justamente iba a ir a buscarte en estos momentos, lo que pasa es que necesito tomarte medidas para tu nuevo uniforme- dijo a Catherine.

-Ahh eso es verdad – dijo Komui metiéndose en la plática y tomando su taza con el conejito rosado- pronto te asignaremos tu primera misión y necesitaras tener tu uniforme listo. … pero creo que seria mejor si activaras tu inocencia para saber como lo van a diseñar y brindarte mas comodidad cuando estés en batalla.

Todos estaban muy atentos a la plática. Lenalee era la única que había visto la forma de la inocencia de Catherine por lo que su forma era un misterio para todos.

-Esta bien -suspiro y dejo en una mesa la bandeja que tenia en las manos – Inocencia Actívate!!- dijo al tiempo que salían de su rosario los tallos de rosa que se enroscaban por su brazo derecho hasta llegar a la rosa incrustada en su mano-todos quedaron sorprendidos al verla lo que provoco que Catherine se sonrojara.

-Wow, si que esta inocencia es rara –Johnny saco una cinta métrica de su bata de laboratorio y con un suspiro dijo- bueno pues a trabajar se ha dicho.

Y comenzó a tomarle las medidas. Minutos después llegaron Allen y Kanda, tal parecía que habían estado discutiendo minutos antes.

-Para que nos llamaste- le dijo Kanda a Komui de muy mal humor.

- Les tengo una misión para buscar inocencia.

-Así que esa es la forma de tu inocencia- dijo Allen, quien no les había prestado caso y se había acercado a Catherine la cual seguía con su brazo derecho activado- ¿Por qué tienes esas cicatrices en todo tu brazo derecho?- le pregunto. Johnny le termino de tomar las medidas y Catherine desactivo su arma.

-Por que cuando la active por primera vez quedaron las marcas de las espinas que se enterraron en la piel- dijo Catherine

-Ejem… -Komui se aclaro la garganta para que le pusieran atención- Allen y Lenalee, vengan conmigo -dijo y los dos obedecieron siguiéndolo hasta su oficina.

- Bien ya esta- exclamo Johnny emocionado- Me pondré a trabajar en el de inmediato-

-Muchas gracias…ahh Hola Kanda- lo saludo cuando lo vio, sin obtener respuesta claro.

Minutos después Lenalee y Allen salieron de la oficina de Komui.

- Cuídate mucho Lenalee -le decía el supervisor.

- Claro que si hermano- le dijo Lenalee

- ¿A donde van a ir?-pregunto Catherine

- Debemos de ir a buscar inocencia en una ciudad que al parecer se ha quedado atorada en una misma fecha y siempre es el mismo día. No tardaremos mucho….eso espero.-le respondió su amiga.

-Desgraciadamente debemos irnos ahora mismo.-exclamo Allen

- Esta bien, solo cuídense mucho ¿si?-dijo Catherine sonriendo

-Seguro… Ahh y te deseo que te vaya bien en tu primer misión- le dijo Lenalee

- Yo también- dijo mientras sus dos amigos se iban

- Bueno, Kanda y Catherine siguen ustedes –dijo Komui abriéndoles la puerta para que pasaran a su oficina.

- En esta misión ustedes trabajaran juntos-les dijo Komui cuando Catherine y Kanda se habían sentado en el sillón que estaba frente a su escritorio. El exorcista puso cara de fastidio- Deben de ir a una isla donde, nos han informado, puede haber inocencia- Catherine puso una cara que claramente denotaba temor a esa idea -se dice que una neblina muy densa rodea esa isla y que muchos de los barcos que han pasado por ahí han desaparecido misteriosamente. Así que quiero que vayan a inspeccionar esa isla… ¿te pasa algo Catherine?-pregunto al ver que ella se estaba poniendo muy pálida.

- Odio viajar en barco, de hecho odio el mar-dijo muy preocupada - Pero tendré que ir al fin y al cabo ese es mi trabajo – dijo suspirando resignada. Komui le sonrío.

-Bueno aquí esta el mapa con la ubicación de la isla – dijo entregándoselo a Catherine -… ahh y se me olvidaba decirles que Lavi ira con ustedes.

-Lavi?!- pregunto Catherine, el nombre era nuevo para ella.

- Ese idiota- murmuro Kanda en voz baja.

- Se suponía que ya debería haber llegado-dijo mirando su reloj. De repente se abrió la puerta con un azoton y entro el exorcista pelirrojo, quien respiraba con dificultad.

-Aquí estoy….siento haberme tardado...es que me quede dormido - dijo con la voz entrecortada por haber corrido tan rápido, luego camino y se sentó entre Kanda y Catherine.

-Pues creo que tendrás que preguntarles a ellos sobre su misión. Yo tengo mucho trabajo que hacer- dijo y se fue, Kanda lo siguió, parecía que no soportaba tener que hablar con Catherine y Lavi.

-Hola-dijo la exorcista sonriendo.

- Hola tu debes ser la nueva exorcista-dijo Lavi secándose el sudor que tenia en la frente

- Si, soy Catherine.- se presento y le contó todo acerca de la misión que tenían que cumplir. Después se fueron a comer. Lavi y ella se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Durante el resto del día Lavi le mostró los diferentes lugares a los que podía ir en todo el cuartel. También le presento a todos los que trabajaban ahí desde Jerry, el cocinero, hasta Bookman, su abuelo. Catherine se volvió muy amiga de todos.

Fin capitulo

espero que les haya gustado el proximo capitulo lo subire mas pronto de lo que piensan jajajaja ya esta listo

adiosssssssss

y gracias por leer este humilde fanfic


	7. Partida

Hola a todos jeje hoy les traigo este capitulo ya proto se iran a su nueva mision asi q no se desesperen jaja bueno pues no digo mas y que empieze la hsitoria

disfrutenlo...

Capitulo 7

Partida

Por la noche, después de cenar. Catherine se fue a su habitación con Neil pero cuando llego vio a Kanda sentado en el barandal que había frente a la puerta de su habitación y a la de Catherine. Catherine se sentó un poco separada de el.

- Mañana partiremos a la misión después de desayunar-comento Catherine sin mirarlo, tratando de entablar una platica.

Kanda no le hizo caso y la ignoro

-Eres muy antisocial. Así nunca conseguirás novia.-dijo Catherine riendo.

Kanda estaba a punto se sacar su espada, pero Neil salto a la barda y le gruño amenazadoramente.

-Kanda eres muy apático- dijo la chica muy tranquila- pero me caes bien, mi padre me decía que a veces la gente fría y apática pueden enseñarte muchas cosas de las cuales no nos damos cuenta, además no quiero conseguir enemigos en mi primer día en la orden- dijo sonriendo- ven Neil - dijo y el gato se sentó en su regazo.

-Eres demasiado desagradable- dijo sin mirarla

- Lo se, no puedo caerle bien a toda la gente ¿o si?-y comenzó a acariciar a su gato. Por unos momentos los dos guardaron silencio.

-¿En que momento le vas a contar a los de la orden que ese gato tiene inocencia?-dijo el, muy seriamente.

Catherine se había quedado boquiabierta por aquel comentario.

-...Wow ¿como supiste que Neil posee inocencia?-pregunto aun sorprendida.

- Cuando le preguntaste a Hevlaska sobre si la inocencia se podía partir en partes, tu estabas mirando a el gato.

- Soy mala disimulando las cosas verdad…-dijo la chica sonriendo- pero también eres muy observador… nadie, aparte del general Cross y yo, sabia eso.

- Y entonces, por que no se lo habías dicho a nadie de la orden

- Eso no tengo por que decírtelo – dijo como si no le importara- debo irme a dormir, mañana será un día muy pesado. Vamos Neil- dijo a su gato y se metió en su recamara luego abrió su ventana y se quedo contemplando la luna unos minutos.

+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+

A la mañana siguiente Catherine bajo a desayunar junto a Neil y se encontró con Lavi en el camino.

- Hola Lavi.

-Hola Caty ya estas lista para el viaje.-le pregunto mientras caminaban juntos hacia el comedor.

- Si… bueno eso creo… es que no me gusta viajar en barco… espero poder sobrevivir.

- y como le hiciste para cruzar el océano atlántico y llegar aquí.

- Ni me lo recuerdes… aquello fue horrible. Me la pasaba todo el día en mi camarote con unos mareos horribles. Aquello fue muy desesperante y mi maestro Cross me…ayudo un poco.

- Ya entiendo.

Entraron al comedor y Jerry les sirvió el desayuno. Comieron juntos en una mesa junto con Bookman. Al terminar se levantaron y se despidieron de Bookman luego caminaron a la salida.

-¿Que te parece si nos vemos en media hora Caty?-dijo Lavi a Catherine.

-Muy bien-contesto esta caminando rumbo hacia su habitación

Y Catherine se fue a su recamara seguida por su gato. Al entrar encontró un paquete rectangular en su cama.

+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+

- Se te ve magnifico – exclamo Johnny mientras veía a Catherine llegar al vestíbulo vistiendo su nuevo uniforme. Reever estaba con el.

- Hiciste un excelente trabajo Johnny, me queda muy bien- dijo mientras se veía a si misma. En el guante de su mano derecha había un pequeño agujero que quedaba justo donde estaba su cicatriz- y esto será muy cómodo cuando active mi inocencia.

- Ahh se me olvidaba, esto es para tu gato- dijo sacando una pequeña caja de la bolsa de su bata de laboratorio y se la dio a Catherine. Ella la abrió y saco de esta un pequeño collar con el escudo de la orden

-Es magnifico ¡ven Neil! -le dijo Catherine a el gato, este se acerco. Catherine se agacho y le coloco el collar en el cuello- Gracias por todo.

- No te preocupes ese es nuestro trabajo – dijo Johnny sonriendo

- Vaya que te queda bien- dijo Lavi mientras llegaba por las escaleras- Bueno cambiando de tema. ¿Donde esta Yuu? debemos partir ahora-exclamo pero en ese momento puso cara de espanto al sentir la punta de una katana en su espalda.

-Ya te dije que no me llames por mi primer nombre-dijo Kanda, quien sostenía su mugen a espaldas de Lavi.

- Vamos Yuu, no hay tiempo debemos irnos.-dijo el pelirrojo como si todo aquello fuese una broma.

-Ya te dije que no me llames así "Rabbit"-replico Kanda.

-No empiecen- dijo Reever con una gota detrás de su cabeza.

- Ya vámonos chicos jeje –Catherine agarro a Lavi del brazo y lo jalo para que entrara al elevador.

- Que tengan un buen viaje- les dijo Johnny despidiéndose con la mano.

- Deben encontrarse con uno de los buscadores cuando lleguen al puerto. El los guiara a su misión-les indico Reever, también despidiéndolos con la mano.

- Si, Gracias y adiós-grito Catherine después de que Kanda entrara en el elevador al tiempo que las puertas de este se cerraban.

Fin Capitulo

Bueno espero q les haya gustado

dejen reviews...

+.+SalVatiOn Of The soUl FoR THe PiTifUl AkuMAs+.+


	8. Mision 1

Hola a todos wow gracias por sus reviews espero que sigan así :] bueno pues en este capitulo comienza la primera misión de Caty (musiquita de suspenso ) jajaja que tonto se escucho eso espero que les guste en serio

Bueno disfrútenlo…

Capitulo 8

Misión 1

-¿Tardaremos mucho en llegar Joshua?- pregunto Catherine al buscador que manejaba el yate; este buscador junto con otro que se llamaba Mario, acompañaban a Kanda, Lavi y Catherine a la isla donde tendrían que cumplir su misión.

-Llegaremos en media hora más o menos- respondió Joshua con una sonrisa.

-Ah no inventes- dijo la chica mientras se tapaba la boca. Sentía unas inmensas ganas de vomitar.

-Jaja creo que te estas poniendo verde Caty-exclamo Lavi al ver la cara de su amiga.

-Es morado, idiota- agrego Kanda sin mirarlos.

- Podrían callarse los dos- los reprendió la joven exorcista.

Minutos después llegaron a una parte donde vieron una densa neblina a su alrededor.

-Creo que debemos bajarnos aquí. – le dijo Lavi al buscador- Seria muy peligroso que manejaran hasta la isla Además, si nos perdemos, ustedes podrán ir por nosotros…aunque espero que eso no pase- luego miro hacia la pequeña barca con dos remos que estaba colocada junto al yate, en este cabían exactamente tres personas - Las damas primero -dijo a Catherine para que subiera primero a la barca. Neil, su gato, salto y se sentó en su regazo. Kanda la siguió y se sentó en la orilla, por ultimo subió Lavi. Estaba a punto de atardecer.

-Bien, creo que ustedes deberían de navegar alrededor de la isla, nosotros regresaremos a mas tardar mañana por la mañana- les dijo Lavi al los buscadores.

-Esta bien, estaremos al pendiente de ustedes, si pasa algo comuníquenlo mediante sus golems-respondió Mario ayudando a desatar la barca del yate.

-No estoy seguro de que funcionen pero de todos modos lo intentaremos en cuanto lleguemos-respondió Lavi.

-Ya cállate y rema- le dijo Kanda a Lavi fastidiado.

-¿Y por que yo?-dijo Lavi indignado.

-¿Solo rema quieres?- dijo Catherine quien en verdad se estaba poniendo un poco morada.

A regañadientes Lavi comenzó a remar. Al poco tiempo entraron en la zona de neblina.

- No veo nada-dijo Lavi

-¿Vamos en dirección correcta?-pregunto Catherine dudosa

- No lo se… ¿eh? Que le pasa a tu gato -pregunto Lavi a Catherine cuando vio que Neil se ponía muy tenso y comenzaba a gruñir hacia el agua.

-Rayos, no puede ser…. ¿por que aquí?- dijo Catherine, la cual se había puesto muy pálida y aterrada a la vez, se puso de pie y Kanda la imito.

- son…-comenzó a decir Kanda.

- …Akumas-dijo Catherine terminando la frase de Kanda.

-QUE..?!- Exclamo Lavi al tiempo que Kanda sacaba su espada.

-Shh… silencio Lavi- le ordeno Catherine a su amigo y luego le dijo a su gato-Neil ya sabes que hacer- el gato se sentó y Catherine cerro los ojos para concentrarse. El general Cross le había enseñado como hacer contacto con la inocencia que había en Neil, esta habilidad le permitía detectar el lugar exacto en donde se encontraban uno o mas akumas -Kanda hay uno justo encima de ti…a la izquierda hay uno mas… pero ¿donde esta el otro? – Dijo frunciendo el entrecejo y luego guardo silencio por un momento, después abrió los ojos muy rápidamente y exclamo- rayos esta debajo de nosotros - todos se sorprendieron y entonces la barca se tambaleo y por debajo de ella salieron unos extraños tentáculos. Los tres saltaron al agua al tiempo que veían como la barca era destrozada. Catherine, con mucho trabajo, pudo subir a la superficie del agua, pero solo alcanzo a tomar una bocanada de aire y se volvió a sumergir, entonces cuando creyó que ya no podía respirar, sintió que alguien la tomaba de la cintura y la subía a la superficie.

- ¿Por que no nos dijiste que no sabias nadar?- dijo Lavi cuando salio a la superficie con Catherine.

-Por que me daba pena,-dijo Catherine sonrojándose- además estaba tan mareada que no me dio tiempo de pensar en eso… Por eso odio viajar en barco- dijo aferrándose a Lavi para no hundirse-¿Donde esta Neil?

- AQUÍ!! - dijo Kanda furioso, al tiempo que el gato se sacudía el agua encima de su cabeza.

Catherine suspiro de alivio.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí o seremos presa fácil para los akumas-agrego Lavi.

-¿Y por que no pruebas extendiendo tu martillo, Lavi?-le sugirió la exorcista.

-Buena idea, sujétate bien-dijo el pelirrojo sacando su martillo- Ōdzuchi Kodzuchi Ban Ban Ban!!-exclamo activando su inocencia. No tardo mucho en que el martillo de Lavi se extendiera hasta tocar el piso en el fondo del mar.

- O tu martillo es muy rápido en extenderse, o estamos cerca de la isla-Comento Catherine mientras ella y Lavi se alzaban lo suficientemente como para ver que un akuma nivel 2 se aproximaba a ellos. Catherine se trepo a la cabeza del martillo de Lavi. Y tratando de mantener el equilibrio grito:

-INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!!-su rosario brillo y de el salieron extraños tallos de rosas que se enredaron por todo su brazo derecho hasta llegar a la rosa incrustada encima de su mano. Ella salto hasta la cabeza del akuma - Third Mystery!! Crowning with Thorns- dijo poniendo su mano derecha en la cabeza del akuma de la cual salieron unos tallos de rosa que se enredaron por todo el cuerpo del monstruo. Después Catherine salto, cayendo en los hombros de Kanda al tiempo que el akuma explotaba.

-Lo siento Kanda pero no tenía donde mas caer. dijo parada en sus hombros.

-Pudiste haberte caído en el agua y ahogarte-respondió el otro de mala gana

-Yo también te quiero Kanda –dijo la chica pero entonces perdió el equilibrio y cayo de espaldas, inmediatamente salio del agua y se agarro del brazo de Kanda.

-¿Aun hay más Caty?-pregunto Lavi que aun estaba agarrado a su martillo.

- Si, pero tengo una idea. ROSES OF THE GLORY!!- dijo Catherine y después unos Rosales que salieron del agua se enroscaron en su pierna izquierda y la levantaron al tiempo que ella tomaba a Neil (quien todavía estaba en la cabeza de Kanda). Kanda subió a el martillo de Lavi y saco su espada.

-El Otro aun esta escondido en la neblina-dijo Catherine temblando de frio- arriba de ti Kanda- este salto muy alto y lo corto en dos, regresando de nuevo al martillo de Lavi. Lavi y Catherine solo vieron la explosión ya que la neblina aun era muy densa. Luego la exorcista cerró los ojos.

-¿Dónde estas?– murmuro en voz baja luego levanto su mano derecha en la que se relucía la rosa incrustada- Te tengo- entonces el akuma que los había atacado por debajo del agua emergió a la superficie atrapado por unos rosales que lo apretaron fuertemente y este estallo-Uff...-Suspiro de alivio-se acabaron; bueno al menos esos eran los que estaban mas cerca, no se si hay mas en la isla- Kanda salto al agua y comenzó a nadar a la orilla de la isla.

-Espéranos Yuu -le grito Lavi al tiempo que su martillo volvía a su forma original y también comenzaba a nadar a la orilla de la isla.

-LAVI!!!! No me dejes sola aquí-le Catherine mientras desactivaba su arma y los rosales que la sostenían de la pierna la bajaban. Lavi regreso por ella y la llevo hasta la orilla.

Cuando llegaron los dos se recostaron en la arena.

-¿Kanda a donde vas?- pregunto Lavi al ver que este se adentraba en la jungla de la isla.

- A buscar la inocencia. No tengo tiempo de estarlos esperando.

Catherine se puso de pie y lo siguió.

-Vamos Lavi, tiene razón debemos hallar la inocencia.

Fin Capitulo

En el Próximo capitulo:

Los tres exorcistas buscaran la inocencia y tendrán que obtenerla cueste lo que cueste. ¿Catherine podrá superar su miedo al agua? ¿Conseguirán la inocencia? Acaso ¿Kanda será regañado? Y ¿por que no mejor me pongo a revisar el programa que me dejaron de tarea en vez de estar escribiendo estas preguntas?

Jajajajaja

Ok, todo eso lo descubrirán en el próximo capitulo (que de hecho todavía no le pongo nombre XDDD)

*+.+*SalVatiOn Of The soUl FoR THe PiTifUl AkuMAs*+.+*


	9. La Laguna De Cristal

Hola a todos wii si aqui les traigo la segunda parte de la mision

espero q este bien asi de larga jajajaja si tratare de hacer los capitulos mas largos por decision unanime jeje

bueno ya no los entrtengo mas :)

coooooooomenzamos...

Capitulo 9

La Laguna de Cristal

- Me rindo, no puedo contactar a los buscadores con mi Golem, hay mucha interferencia- dijo Lavi guardando el Golem en su chaqueta.

-Debe ser por esta niebla –dijo su amiga. Ella, Lavi Y Kanda caminaban por la espesa maleza que había en aquella isla.

-Oigan no creen que deberíamos descansar llevamos horas caminando, y ya obscureció-Comento Lavi secándose el sudor de la frente y sentándose en el la tierra recargado de el tronco de un árbol.

-Tienes razón y para variar esta neblina no nos deja ver nada…- dijo Catherine sentándose en una roca que había cerca Lavi- ¿a donde vas Kanda?- pregunto al ver que Kanda seguía caminando.

-No tengo tiempo de quedarme como idiota haciendo nada.-dijo el exorcista sin voltearlos a ver.

-No Kanda debemos estar los tres juntos no puedes irte.-lo reprendió Catherine.

-Tu no me mandas solo eres un niña tonta y miedosa, no sirves para ser exorcista.-Catherine se puso de pie y se paro de frente a Kanda al tiempo que unos rosales salían del suelo y se enroscaban en el, inmovilizándolo completamente

-Suéltame… - dijo tratando de soltarse.

-No, no lo haré, dije que debemos permanecer juntos y así lo haremos- dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Quien te crees para detenerme.

-Tú amiga… aunque tú no me consideres como tal -dijo sentándose junto a un árbol. Lavi contemplaba aquella escena con algo de miedo, nunca había visto que alguien callara a Kanda de esa forma. Luego se sentó junto a ella. Kanda seguía tratando de soltarse de los rosales que lo detenían pero era inútil.

-Me las pagaras – dijo moviendo su mano hacia la katana que tenia en su cinto.

-Ni lo pienses – dijo al tiempo que un tallo de rosa se enroscaba en la katana de Kanda y se la dio a Catherine luego los rosales empezaron a jalar a Kanda hacia abajo para que se sentara en el suelo.

-No hago esto por tu bien o por el mío Kanda, es por que a los tres nos encomendaron esta misión, no a ti solo. Además no me gusta separarme asi de las personas –Catherine iba a decir otra cosa pero decidió no hacerlo ya que le traía malos recuerdos.

-Es verdad Kanda, además solo es una perdida de tiempo y energía el estar buscando en la niebla y en la oscuridad-agrego Lavi. Kanda hizo como si no los escuchara, solo seguía tratando de zafarse de los rosales.

-Vamos Yuu ya tranquilízate.

-Cuando me suelten los cortare en dos.

-Kanda ya relájate te va a hacer daño tanto enojo-le dijo la joven tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos.

-Mejor hay que dormir un poco...yo montare guardia primero-dijo Lavi bostezando- … por cierto Caty ¿donde esta tu gato?

-Ahh debe de estar por ahí cazando algo que comer –luego se recargo del hombro de Lavi y se durmió.

*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Faltaban unas horas para que amaneciera cuando llego Neil y le lamió la mano a su ama dormida recostada en el hombro de Lavi.

-Llegaste- dijo Catherine en voz baja poniéndose de pie, sin hacer ruido, con la katana de Kanda en las manos. Kanda y Lavi seguían durmiendo. Catherine camino hasta un árbol un poco alejado de sus amigos. Se arrodillo frente a su gato y poniendo su mano derecha en la frente de este dijo:  
-Innocence – y la rosa de su mano derecha apareció brillando en la oscuridad- bueno y ¿que fue lo que encontraste?- dijo cerrando los ojos. Después de unos minutos los abrió de nuevo pero se tambaleo un poco.  
-Odio hacer esto por que siempre me dan nauseas -dijo poniéndose de pie y recargándose de un árbol. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Kanda la observaba.  
-Ya se donde puede estar la inocencia – dijo sonriendo y caminando hacia Lavi a quien toco del hombro-Vamos Lavi despierta.  
-Pero todavía esta oscuro- explico este con un bostezo.  
-No tardara mucho en amanecer-dijo Catherine lanzadote su espada a Kanda mientras todos los rosales que lo sostenían desaparecían. Vamos debemos darnos prisa. –dijo siguiendo a su gato que caminaba delante de ella. Lavi y Kanda la siguieron.  
Caminaron por unos minutos siguiendo a Neil hasta que llegaron a una especie de laguna, la cual brillaba intensamente. La superficie de esta parecía de cristal.  
-¿Será la inocencia?- pregunto Lavi acercándose a la orilla de la laguna.  
-Supongo –dijo Catherine  
Kanda saco su katana y con la punta de esta toco la superficie de la laguna.  
-Parece que solo es agua- dijo Kanda guardando su katana de nuevo.  
Lavi toco la laguna con la mano, pero no logro sumergir su mano en el agua, parecía que estaba tocando un cristal.  
-No puedo tacarla – dijo Lavi sacando su martillo con el que después toco la superficie de la laguna, lo sumergió pero cuando este llego a sus dedos ya no lo pudo sumergir mas.- Creo que sacar la inocencia de aquí no será fácil.-dijo guardando de nuevo su martillo.  
- Parece que solo los objetos con inocencia pueden entrar en el agua - dijo Kanda al momento que Lavi saltaba a la laguna en la cual obviamente no se sumergió, tal parecía como si estuviera en una pista de patinaje sobre hielo.  
- ¿Qué te pasa Caty?- pregunto Lavi al ver que esta estaba pálida con una cara aterrorizada, mirando hacia la laguna. Ella cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse un poco y luego dijo:  
- Tendré que ir yo entonces-abrió los ojos y miro hacia Kanda el cual no le había dirigido la palabra- piensa, piensa- decía Catherine, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar alguna forma de entrar a la laguna ya que ella era la única que podía entrar a que su inocencia era parasitaria, lo que significaba que esta se encontraba en todo su cuerpo.-con podrías averiguar si la laguna esta muy profunda?-

-creo que si- le respondió el pelirrojo sacando su martillo- Ōdzuchi Kodzuchi Ban Ban Ban!!-el martillo se extendió hasta que este toco el piso.- no mas de tres metros-dijo desactivando el martillo

-Gracias-dijo Catherine aun caminando de un lado a otro. Entonces se detuvo frente a una gran palmera que había cerca. Al verla se le ocurrió una idea- ya se… Kanda podri…- no termino su frase ya que se agacho al tiempo que la katana de Kanda le pasaba rozando por la cabeza-… gracias… eso creo- dijo mientras veía como el tronco de la palmera caía formando una especie de puente, que cruzaba la laguna de cristal de una orilla a otra.

-La próxima vez te cortare la cabeza- dijo Kanda guardando su katana en su funda.

-Creo que debo ir ahora- dijo Catherine con un suspiro- antes de que lleguen esos akumas.

-Pero como sabes… -dijo Lavi -oye espera, pero si no sabes nadar- exclamo al ver que Catherine se subía a aquel tronco y caminaba hasta que llego a la mitad de la laguna.

- No te preocupes…creo que estaré bien- dijo Catherine no muy convencida.

-No deberíamos buscar mejor otra manera de obtener la…

-Si no sales en un minuto nos iremos y te daremos por muerta. No vine aquí solo a perder mi tiempo.- dijo Kanda interrumpiendo a Lavi.

A Catherine le temblaban las piernas de miedo pero cerro los ojos y luego salto.

-Espera- grito Lavi pero era demasiado tarde.

-Es una completa idiota pero sabe lo que hace-dijo Kanda.

Catherine había logrado sumergirse en el agua, después, con mucho trabajo, logro nadar hasta el fondo de la laguna. Todo estaba muy brillante pero a pesar de eso pudo vislumbrar que el fondo de la laguna estaba formado por cristales, uno de ellos brillaba intensamente, los demás solo reflejaban ese brillo, esa era la razón por la que la laguna brillaba tanto. Catherine se dirigió hacia ese cristal y muy difícilmente logro sacarlo. Al hacer esto del hueco que había quedado salio una extraña substancia roja brillante Catherine logro esquivarla pero fue mas lenta y un poco de esa substancia alcanzo a tocar su pierna izquierda, a cual le quemo al instante. Pronto los demás cristales comenzaron a romperse también. Catherine, casi sin aire, levanto su mano derecha y de ella salieron varios rosales que salieron a la superficie enredándose en el tronco de palmera que Kanda había derrumbado. Afuera, Kanda y Lavi se encontraban peleando con una docena de akumas que habían llegado.

-Que raro toda la niebla ha desaparecido- dijo Lavi al tiempo que derrotaba a un akuma nivel 2.

Catherine saco la cabeza del agua y se sostuvo del tronco.

-Debemos de salir de aquí lo antes posible – dijo Catherine subiéndose al tronco y saltando a tierra firme. Kanda acababa de derrotar al último akuma que había.

-¿Por que?... ¿Qué te paso en la pierna?- pregunto Lavi al ver que la pierna izquierda de Catherine sangraba mucho.

-Eso no importa ahora… debemos salir de aquí esta isla esta sobre un volcán- dijo guardando la brillante inocencia en una de las bolsas que tenia su uniforme.

Y los tres corrieron guiados por Neil. Cuando llegaron a la orilla de la playa lograron vislumbrar a lo lejos el barco en el que los esperaban los buscadores.

*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*

_Ouch... –exclamo Catherine cuando el buscador le trataba de poner una venda en la herida que tenia en la pierna.

-Lo siento pero esta quemadura esta muy sensible, aunque la lava solo te haya rosado un poco.

Lavi, Kanda y Catherine habían sido salvados por los buscadores y ya se encontraban a salvo en el barco.

-Ahora nos puedes decir que es lo que paso cuando entraste a esa laguna- dijo Lavi pidiéndole una explicación a Catherine.

- En verdad no era una laguna, si no el cráter de un volcán, ya te lo dije. , creo que la inocencia obstruyo el cráter y se cristalizo.

- y por eso había tanta neblina, los gases que desprendía la lava se evaporizaban, filtrándose por la tierra.- dijo Lavi pensativo. Catherine asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya esta – dijo el buscador cuando termino de vendar la pierna de Catherine.

-Gracias- dijo Catherine ella volteo a ver a Kanda el cual había llegado abrochándose el saco de exorcista. Este no la volteo a ver a ella ni a Lavi.

Cuando llegaron al puerto fueron a la ciudad a comer. Lavi y Catherine comían juntos en una mesa y Kanda en otra, ya que a este no soportaba estar junto a ellos.

-Si que tienes mucha hambre – dijo Lavi cuando vio que Catherine terminaba de comer su décimo plato de comida.

- La verdad, algunas veces, me da mucha hambre pero es muy raro, como una o dos veces al mes, y también cuando uso mi inocencia.- dijo sonriendo

-Supongo que eso es normal.

-Olvídate, conozco a alguien que si es un caso perdido-dijo pensando en Allen.(recuerden que Lavi todavía no conoce a Allen)

-Exorcista Lavi - dijo el buscador Joshua entrando en el restaurante en donde Kanda, Lavi y Catherine estaban comiendo- acaban de llamar de la orden y el señor Bookman lo solicita.

-Y hora que quiere ese panda- dijo Lavi, dejando la cuchara con la que estaba comiendo, junto al plato de sopa.

- Le daré las instrucciones que me dio el señor Bookman cuando usted acabe de comer.

- Esta bien, gracias Joshua- dijo Lavi tomando de nuevo su cuchara y terminando su sopa- Tenidas que regresar sola con Kanda, Caty.- le dijo a Catherine.

- Pues no me queda de otra- dijo con un gran suspiro.

*+.+**+.+**+.+**+.+**+.+**+.+**+.+**+.+**+.+**+.+*

Cuando Kanda y Catherine regresaron a la orden...

-Hicieron un buen trabajo – le dijo Hevlaska a Catherine tomando la inocencia la palma de su mano- guardare la inocencia en mi.

- Wow Hevlaska eres asombrosa- dijo Catherine mirándola con mucho interes.

-Gracias – respondió esta.

- Ahora creo que deberías ir a descansar Caty- le dijo Reever a Catherine mientras subían al elevador.

-Si -dijo siguiéndolo - es verdad ¿donde esta Komui?-

- Fue a ver a Lenalee y Allen.

- ¿Por que?

-Ella y Allen sufrieron un accidente en su misión- dijo Reever pero, al parecer, luego se arrepintió de haber dicho eso.

- ¿están bien? ¿Es algo grave?- dijo Catherine preocupada.

- Están bien no te preocupes- dijo Reever tratando de tranquilizarla.

- Quiero ir yo también.

- No, no te permitiré eso. Ya te dije que ellos estarán bien.

- Pero quiero ir a verlos

- No por que debes descansar hasta que la herida en tu pierna sane de nuevo.

-Esta bien- dijo Catherine a regañadientes viendo que no podría convencerlo de ninguna forma, y luego de muy mal humor subió a su habitación.

Fin Capitulo

*+.+*SalVatiOn Of The soUl FoR THe PiTifUl AkuMAs*+.+*

proximo capitulo...

¿Que pasara con KAnda y CAtherine? ¿La Perdonara?

Allen regresa, lenalee esta herida y ...ya me voy jajaja

Capitulo 10 Trato

hasta la proxima


	10. Trato

Capitulo 10

Trato

Era temprano y habían pasado 3 días después de que Catherine había llegado de su misión en la isla, en esos días ella se había pasado preguntando si Allen y Lenalee se encontraban bien, y cada hora q pasaba se preocupaba mas y mas. No llevaba puesto su uniforme ya que no acostumbraba usarlo cuando no estaba en una misión. Llevaba puesto un vestido café y unas valerinas negras. Catherine estaba desayunando con Jhonny y Tap en la cafetería. La joven se la había pasado contándoles lo que les había pasado a Lavi ella y Kanda en su última misión. Catherine estaba un poco triste ya que Kanda no le había dirigido la palabra ni siquiera una mirada.

-Lo bueno que regresaron sanos y salvos- dijo Johnny con una sonrisa.

-la verdad sigo preocupada por que Kanda sigue enojado conmigo- entonces Reever se acerco a la mesa y se sentó junto a Tap.

-Yo te aconsejo que hables con el, tal vez no te perdone pero creo que te sentirás mejor- le dijo el rubio

-Tienes razón iré…pero no saben donde estará a estas horas, no lo he visto bajar a desayunar.-

Debe de estar entrenando en el gimnasio-dijo Johnny.

+.-+.+-+.+-+.+-+.+-+.+-+.+.-+.+-+.+-+.+-+.+-+.+-+.+.-+.+-+.+-+.+-+.+-+.+-+.

Y efectivamente, cuando Catherine entro en el gimnasio, Kanda se encontraba practicando con su katana en el gimnasio.

- ¿Que quieres?- dijo Kanda cuando escucho que la chica entro.

-Solo vine a disculparme- dijo Catherine caminado hacia Kanda- siento que te hayas enfadado conmigo por detenerte en la isla. Pero es que no me gusta separarme de mis amigos en esas situaciones. -Kanda la ignoro -Mi padre y un amigo que tuve desaparecieron de esa forma- dijo observando atentamente a Kanda- Kanda te reto a un duelo-dijo harta de que este no le hiciera caso- si tu ganas no te volveré a hablar en mi vida y si yo gano me perdonas por lo que hice... ¿Que dices?-

Kanda no contesto. Lo que hizo fue lanzarle una patada dirigida a la cabeza de Catherine la cual la chica esquivo sin dificultad.

-supongo que eso es un si- dijo la chica desafiante.

-Menos platica y mas acción mocosa- le dijo Kanda poniéndose en posición de defensa. Entonces comenzó una ardua lucha entre Catherine y Kanda lo cual les llevo alrededor de una hora. Ninguno se rendía, Catherine ya estaba muy cansada. Pero Cuando se notaba que alguno de ellos cometía un error fatal que pudiera hacerlo perder, inmediatamente se reponía y atacaba de nuevo. En uno de los ataques de Kanda, Catherine fallo al esquivarlo cayendo mal con su pierna izquierda en la cual se había quemado en su ultima misión y aun no había sanado totalmente. Al caer le dolió intensamente y callo al piso de rodillas.

-Me rindo Kanda tu ganas, no puedo seguir. Mi pierna esta herida y eso me hace más lenta- dijo Catherine sentándose en el piso y mirando que la venda que llevaba en la pierna tenía una gran mancha de sangre.

-Y por que no mejor lo consideran un empate-dijo una voz proveniente de uno de los balcones que había en el gimnasio

-Komui –san-dijo Catherine al ver que el supervisor los miraba con una sonrisa.- ¿que hace aquí? ¿Desde a que horas nos esta observando?

-Minutos después de que empezaron a pelear- dijo Komui.

-Y por que piensa que esto es un empate si Kanda me gano y fue mas fuerte que yo-dijo Catherine secándose el sudor que tenía en la frente.

- Por que tu aun estás herida y cansada pensaba que la enfermera te había recomendado solo descanso y tranquilidad –dijo Komui mientras Kanda se sentaba en el suelo y se recargaba en la pared Catherine izo lo mismo pero en la pared opuesta a la que se había recargado Kanda.

-lo siento pero creo q esto era importante para mi y…perdí-dijo la chica un poco decepcionada de si misma

.-pues creo que deberías de ir a la enfermería –sugirió el supervisor. Kanda se puso de pie y tomo su katana la cual estaba en una mesa cerca de la entrada del gimnasio. Catherine también se puso de pie. Su cara demostraba claramente que estaba triste.

- Eres ágil pero tus golpes carecen de fuerza- dijo Kanda sin mirar a Catherine.

-Ohhh Kanda ya no estés enfadado conmigo – dijo corriendo hacia el para abrazarlo pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer Kanda le puso la mano en la cara y dijo:

-Si vuelves a hacer lo que hiciste en la isla te partiré en dos y me ocupare de que tu muerte sea la más dolorosa.

-Esta bien- dijo Catherine alejándose de el sonriendo felizmente. Cuando estaba a punto de salir volteo a ver a Kanda y dijo sonriendo- fue un placer haber peleado contigo Kanda.

Kanda al verla sonreír se quedo un poco sorprendido pero después se puso serio de nuevo y salio del gimnasio.

-+.+-+.+-+.+-+.+-+.+-+.-+.+-+.+-+.+-+.+--+.+-+.+-+.+-+.+--+.+-+.+-+.+-+.+--+.+-+.

Ya había pasado casi una semana después de su reconciliación con Kanda.

-Allen, Lenalee!!- grito Catherine cuando sus dos amigos llegaron de su misión en Alemania (o sea la misión donde conocieron a Miranda)... - me alegro tanto de verlos... ¿Pero están bien? ¿Les paso algo malo? ¿Y que te paso en el ojo Allen?- Pregunto la ver que su amigo llevaba su ojo izquierdo vendado.

- Me hirieron en una batalla que tuvimos- dijo Allen y viendo que Catherine ponía cara de preocupación agrego- pero no te preocupes ahora estamos bien gracias a los cuidados de Bookman- lo dijo con una sonrisa que no convenció a Catherine del todo.

-¿Y como te fue en tu misión Caty? –pregunto Lenalee quien iba acompañada por Komui.

-Muy bien, un poco difícil para mi pero al final logramos conseguir la inocencia, pero ¿En serio están bien? ¿Quieren que los ayude en algo?- dijo Catherine aun preocupada.

-no gracia s estamos bien- Allen

-¿En serio?-dijo la chica insistentemente-

-Que si estamos bien-dijeron Allen y Lenalee al mismo tiempo un poco desesperados

-lo...lo siento no queria molestarlos- dijo catherine poniendo cara de niña regañada

-Oh lo sentimos Catherine –dijo Lenalee moviendo las manos arrepentida de haberle hablado a Catherine de esa forma- pero es que en serio estamos bien –dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-gracias por preocuparte tanto por nosotros Caty-dijo Allen sonriendo también. En ese momento llego Lavi y Bookman.

-Hola Caty llegaste completa, me sorprende que Yuu no te haya cortado en 2- dijo Lavi riendo.

- Ja-ja- Catherine se rió con sarcasmo- apenas y pude seguirle el paso en el camino, recordó como ib tratando de caminar tras Kanda a paso rápido.

- Oigan por que no bajamos a desayunar juntos- dijo Lenalee.

- Yo debo de ir al departamento de ciencias- dijo Komui- no se que tantas cosas hayan hecho mientras no estaba- dijo llevándose la maleta de Lenalee y camino en dirección al elevador- Lenalee llevare tu maleta a tu habitación.

- Si gracias nii-san.- dijo Lenalee. (Perdón pero no se como se escribe)

- Yo también debo arreglar unos documentos- dijo Bookman mientras caminaba en dirección a las escaleras-Lavi cuando termines de desayunar quiero que subas a la biblioteca.

- Si –respondió Lavi con cara de molestia mientras veía irse a Bookman por las escaleras- Es verdad, ¿Caty entregaste la inocencia a Hevlaska?-

-Si- dijo mientras caminaba con Lenalee del brazo- Wow ella es impresionante.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, Jerry les sirvió el desayuno y los cuatro amigos se sentaron juntos en una mesa.

-Hubiera dado todo por ver la cara de Kanda en esos momentos- exclamo Allen cuando Lavi les contó a el y Lenalee lo que había pasado en su misión en la isla.

-Eso nunca lo olvidare, por cierto... ¿Yuu sigue enfadado contigo?- dijo Lavi con una sonrisa malévola.

-No…o al menos eso creo -dijo Catherine sonrojándose ligeramente.- aunque pensándolo bien esta mañana me dijo mocosa andante cuando e di los buenos días

-entonces eso ya es un gran avance –dijo Lavi burlonamente

-No veo por que te preocupas tanto por un idiota como Kanda.- dijo Allen mientras comía un gran pedazo de carne asada.- ¿Por cierto donde esta?

-Kanda es un buen chico solo que es un poco frío- dijo Lenalee

-UN POCO FRIO!!!-dijeron Allen, Lavi y Catherine al unísono.

-Lenalee en donde has estado viviendo todos estos años-dijo Lavi mirándola extrañado.

Fin Capitulo

Próximo Capitulo

Catherine: oye, oye, oye espera Allen esta vez lo quiero decir yo.

Allen: pero si siempre lo digo yo.

Catherine: Si pero ahora yo soy la protagonista (Allen la mira con una gota detrás de la cabeza)

Allen: Esta bien dilo.

Catherine: Ejem…

Yo tendré una dulce idea en la cual Allen estará implicado.

Aunque eso nos tomara varias horas de limpieza.

Habrá sorpresas, verdades y un tremendo despapaye.

En el próximo capitulo "Bienvenida…s" de D. Gray-man "Rosales de Esperanza"

Allen: Ya estas contenta.

Catherine. YA mucho, ahora tendré que ensayar para el próximo.

Allen: Que ¡?

Lavi: Parece que alguien se va a quedar sin trabajo…

Allen y Catherine: y tu que haces aquí!?

*+.+*SalVatiOn Of The soUl FoR THe PiTifUl AkuMAs*+.+*

Bueno eso fue el capitulo10 espero que les haya gustado jeje lo ultimo es para que hagan de cuenta que son las voces XD. Dejen reviews si les gusta o no les gusta o lo que quieran. Ahh si gracias a Saulen (esta muy padre tu fic ) y a Ichi-Ichi que siempre me firman. GRACIAS!!! Bueno me voy nos leemos luego. A por cierto hice un dibujo de Catherine (feo per creo que les servira para hacerse una idea de como es XD) pero creo que no se pueden poner direcciones aqui asi que tendre que buscar una forma para poderselos enseñar XD pero si quieren que les pase el link mandenme un mensaje privado o pueden ponerle en google (en buscar en la web) hollie deviantart y la primera pagina que sale es mi pagina y ahi esta espero que me hayan entendido :]

Byeeeeeeee


	11. Bienvenidas

Capitulo 11

Bienvenida...s

Habían pasado 5 días después de que Allen y Lenalee habían llegado de su misión. El ojo de Allen aun seguía vendado pero, según Bookman, ya estaba mejor. Catherine y Allen se encontraban en la cocina de Jerry. A Catherine se le había ocurrido la idea de hacer galletas para los miembros de la orden Obscura. Ambos tenían un pañuelo en la cabeza y un delantal blanco. Neil estaba sentado junto a Timpcampy encima del refrigerador que estaba detrás de los exorcistas.

-Bueno necesitamos 20 tazas de harina –dijo Catherine tratando de recordar la receta para hacer galletas - Allen ¿podrías bajar el costal de harina que esta sobre la repisa?- Allen bajó el costal que le había señalado Catherine, el cual estaba en una repisa colocada arriba de la mesa.

-Creo que mejor usaremos 40 tazas considerando la cantidad que acostumbras comer Allen -

- jeje no lo puedo evitar- dijo Allen sonriendo y colocando toda la harina que Catherine le había dicho en la mesa de madera- que hago con la demás.

-Ahh colócala de nuevo en la repisa-dijo Catherine sin darse cuenta de que la repisa se movía amenazadoramente debido a que uno de los tornillos estaba un poco salido- ahora 10 yemas de huevo – dijo sacando un gran tazón con huevos y comenzó a romperlos, vaciando las yemas en la harina y las claras en un tazón. Y así siguió agregando todos los ingredientes- Ahora debemos amasarla- pero justo cuando dijo eso, la repisa donde Allen había colocado el costal de harina se desatornillo y callo en la mezcla ensuciando toda la cocina incluyendo la cara d Catherine. Allen había alcanzado a cubrirse la cara y no se había ensuciado tanto.

-ja ja ja ja ja -se carcajeaba Allen cuando vio la cara de Catherine la cual estaba llena de harina y huevo.

-Allen no te rías- dijo quitándose la mezcla de la cara. Allen no podía ni hablar de tanta risa que le dio; pero entonces, Neil salto desde el refrigerador en el que estaba sentado de tal forma que callo en la cabeza de Allen metiendo su cara en la harina y huevo que quedaba en la mesa. El gato y Timpcampy también se habían ensuciado un poco con harina y huevo.

-jeje dulce venganza-dijo Catherine la cual sonrío malévolamente al ver la cara de Allen enterrada en la harina ella aun se estaba quitando la masa de la cara - no, creo que esta no es dulce,… es deliciosa ja ja ja ja -y se comenzó a reír.

-Eso dolió- dijo Allen quitándose la mezcla que tenia en la cara y sobándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza- creo que me enterró sus garras- Catherine solo seguía riéndose. Fue tanto la risa que le dio que se tuvo que sentar en el piso mientras se agarraba el estomago

- No tiene gracia- dijo Allen también sentándose en el piso frente a Catherine.

-Mi cara debe de ser un asco- dijo Catherine cuando la risa disminuyo un poco, se quito la mezcla de masa que tenía en la cara y se la lanzo a Allen esta se le pego en el cabello. Allen tomo más masa y también se la lanzo a Catherine. Y así comenzó una larga e intensa guerra de masa de galletas que duro aproximadamente….1 hora.

- Me rindo- dijo Allen al tiempo que levantaba las manos en signo de derrota luego se sentó en el sucio piso y se recargo en una pared.

-Parece que siempre te gano-dijo Catherine sentándose en el piso junto a su amigo luego suspiró y dijo- Jerry nos matara-ella se imaginaba la cara que pondría el cocinero de la orden al ver su cocina llena de mezcla de harina, huevo, azúcar, leche… de todo. Esta estaba regada por todo el piso y las paredes.

-Definitivamente –respondió Allen, Neil y Timpcampy los observaban desde debajo de la mesa.

-Ahh mi cabello olerá a huevo por un mes –dijo Catherine quitándose la mezcla de harina y huevo de su cabello - pero tenia tiempo que no me divertía así- dijo sonriendo

-¿tenias muchos amigos donde vivías antes?

-Pues me llevaba bien con todos los de mi escuela, cuando estuve viajando con el general Cross descubrí que los amigos son algo muy importante, creo que fue por que estaba sola, y al general no le puedes hacer platica tan fácilmente -Allen se asusto un poco al escuchar el nombre de su maestro. Catherine se río al verlo.

-¿Por que te pones así cuando escuchas hablar del general Cross?-pregunto la chica un poco intrigada.

-¿QUÉ POR QUE? hasta recordarlo es un martirio- dijo Allen bajando la vista y tragando saliva. Entonces le contó las cosas que había pasado y vivido junto a su maestro por mucho tiempo.

-… y entonces me dejo solo. Al día siguiente el ya no estaba y emprendí mi viaje para venir aquí-dijo Allen terminando de contarle su historia, Allen volteo a ver a Catherine la cual lo miraba boquiabierta.

-¿Estas seguro que estamos hablando del mismo general Cross?-dijo Catherine sorprendida por todo lo que había oído Allen no comprendió a lo que se refería- quiero decir... el no se comporto así conmigo la verdad me trataba muy bien, me enseño muchas cosas, me hablo acerca de la orden y de ti- dijo recordando cuando el general le hablaba de su "aprendiz idiota con el cabello blanco". Allen se sorprendió al oír eso- pero lo que me parecía extraño era que no nos quedábamos mucho tiempo en un lugar estable; un día llegábamos y en la noche partíamos. Aparte de que nunca supe como pagaba las cuentas del bar y comida- el general nunca le decía o llevaba a Catherine al bar pero ella sabia muy bien que el iba por las noches ya que cuando ella supuestamente dormía el general salía "a tomar un poco de aire". Entonces, Catherine, al ver a Allen le pareció percibir un aura negra alrededor de el. Alcanzo a escuchar que murmuraba "Deudas "en voz baja.

-Me alegra que te preocupe conservar a tus amigos -dijo Allen con una cara sombría para cambiar de conversación.

-Lo dices por Kanda ¿no es así?-Allen puso cara de enojo al escuchar aquel nombre

-Piensas torturarme recordándome a todas esas personas desagradables-dijo Allen enojado pero en actitud de broma. Luego dijo -Tantas ganas que tenia de comer galletas- el chico puso una cara triste. Lugo comenzó a quitarse la masa que tenia en el pelo y la lanzo hacia la puerta para que esta se pegara.

-Deberíamos de limpiar y tratar de hacer mas masa, no quiero quedarme con las ganas de comer galletas o ¿tu si?- dijo Catherine poniéndose de pie.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Catherine acababa de bañarse para quitarse la masa que se le había quedado pegada en la piel y en el cabello lo cual le había llevado 1 hora. Ella iba caminando junto a Neil por los pasillos de la orden rumbo a su habitación. Cuando doblo una de las esquinas ubicadas en el mismo piso en el que se encontraba su habitación y la de Kanda, se topo con una mujer de cabello ondulado y suelto que le llegaba a los hombros, esta estaba parada en medio del pasillo, Catherine no pudo ver su cara por que esta estaba de espaldas. La mujer se veía preocupada.

-¿Le pasa algo?-preguntó Catherine a la mujer la cual se espanto al escucharla y volteo a ver quien le había hablado.

-Lo siento es que me he perdido y no puedo encontrar el camino al comedor- dijo Miranda. A Catherine le pareció extraño ya que el comedor se encontraba en los pisos de abajo y el lugar en el que se encontraban era uno de los más altos en el edificio.

-Tu eres la nueva exorcista ¿no es así?-dijo Catherine al recordar que Allen le había contado que el y Lenalee habían conocido a Miranda en su ultima misión. Catherine se acerco a ella.

-Si, mi nombre es Miranda Lotto-dijo extendiéndole una mano a Catherine.

-Mucho gusto soy Catherine Hollie- dijo Catherine con una sonrisa, estrechando la mano de Miranda la cual se sorprendió un poco al verla sonreír- ¿Pasa algo?-preguntó

-No, nada-dijo Miranda sonriendo también.

-Oye si quieres yo te acompaño al comedor. Solo espérame aquí. Iré a dejar mis cosas a mi habitación- dijo señalando las toallas húmedas que llevaba entre sus brazos

-Esta bien-asintió Miranda

Catherine fue a su recamara y dejo sus cosas en su cama. Al salir vio a Kanda completamente furioso.

-Que paso Kanda -pero entonces vio a Miranda arrodillada detrás de el.

-Perdón perdón, lo siento pero no vi que venia alguien- lloraba Miranda tapándose la cara.

-Ya cállate!!-le dijo Kanda

-Cálmate Miranda- le dijo Catherine agachándose junto a ella. Y luego volteo a ver a Kanda con cara de "Que grosero" pero decidió no decirle nada. Kanda entro en su habitación azotando la puerta.

-No te preocupes Miranda, Kanda siempre es así de amargado- dijo Catherine tomándola del hombro – ¿pero que fue lo que paso?

-So…solo me agache para quitarme una piedra que tenía en el zapato y...y...y...-dijo tartamudeando por tanto llorar

-Kanda se tropezó contigo-dijo Catherine imaginándose que eso había sucedido y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Miranda.

-Siiii ahora que es lo que hare.

-Ya se le pasara... créeme –dijo Catherine tratando de consolarla- ven... Vamos a comer Miranda-dijo poniéndose de pie y ayudando a levantarse. Juntas caminaron hasta el comedor. Catherine logro tranquilizar a miranda durante el camino.

Cuando llegaron, la puerta del comedor estaba cerrada.

-Que raro nunca esta cerrada-dijo Catherine abriéndola quitando el pasador que tenia. Dentro todo estaba obscuro pero, cuando Catherine entro las luces se encendieron y se encontró con todos los miembros de la orden reunidos. Había globos y una gran pancarta que decía "Bienvenidas".

-Bienvenidas Miranda y Catherine- gritaron todos cuando las dos exorcistas entraron sorprendidas al comedor. Todos se aceraban a ellas y las abrazaban.

-Esta es su fiesta de bienvenida ya que no pudimos hacerla antes de tu primera misión Caty-dijo Lenalee sonriendo. Ella, Allen, Lavi y Komui se habían acercado a abrazarla. Allen también se había bañado y ya no tenia ni rastro de masa de galletas. Catherine volteo a ver a Miranda la cual lloraba de emoción.

-Oh miranda tranquila- le dijo Allen

-Es que nunca pensé que mis amigos me harían una fiesta de bienvenida. De hecho nunca me habían hecho una fiesta en mi vida.

-Hay que brindar por Miranda y Catherine, las nuevas exorcistas – dijo Komui levantando una copa con vino. Todos los demás lo imitaron, excepto Allen y Catherine a quienes no les gustaba el alcohol y además eran menores de edad. Lavi le dio una copa con vino a Miranda. Catherine noto que Lenalee estaba un poco mas seria de lo normal, sobre todo cuando Allen se les acerco para platicar. Pero aun así Catherine se la paso muy feliz. Toda la noche se la pasaron conbebiendo…digo conviviendo... felizmente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Catherine-chan estas galletas están deliciosas - dijo Komui cuando probo una de las galletas que ella y Allen habían cocinado el día anterior.

-Ahh no hubiera podido hacer 10 kilos de galletas sin ayuda de Allen- respondió la exorcista sonriendo. Allen iba junto a ella cargando una canasta en la cual habían metido bolsitas con galletas. Catherine había decidió dárselas a los miembros del departamento de ciencias a la hora del café.

-No fue nada –dijo Allen acercándole la canasta a Catherine, esta tomo una bolsita y se la dio a Jhonny.

Minutos después…

-Terminamos- dijo Catherine cuando ya habían repartido casi todas las bolsitas a todos los del departamento- Ahh se me olvidaba este es para ti Allen- y saco la bolsa mas grande que había en la canasta. A Allen se le iluminaron los ojos.

- Graciaaaaaas- dijo Allen emocionado – y esas ¿para quien son?-pregunto al ver que quedaban todavía 4 bolsas con galletas.

-Son para Lavi, Lenalee, Miranda y Kanda. Pero no los he visto –dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla que había cerca- si quieres dame esa canasta yo la llevare- dijo quitándosela a Allen. En ese momento llego Komui y dijo:

-Caty podrías venir conmigo a mi oficina, necesito hablar contigo -Catherine asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió. Allen se sentó en un sillón que había cerca y comenzó a comer sus galletas felizmente.

Cuando Catherine entro en la oficina de Komui, encontró a Lenalee arreglando unos papeles.

-Hola Lenalee, toma- dijo sacando una bolsa con galletas de la canasta que llevaba.

-Gracias Caty- le contesto con una sonrisa.

-Bueno les tengo una misión a ustedes dos –les dijo Komui a las exorcistas-Tomen asiento- las dos se sentaron en el sillón aterciopelado que había detrás de ellas.

-Últimamente nuestros contactos nos han reportado la aparición de varios akumas en un pueblo de Hungría. Uno de los buscadores que esta encargado de esa área, escucho hablar a un akuma sobre inocencia. Creemos que ciertamente puede haber pero hasta ahora no hemos encontrado nada. Así que quisiera que ustedes dos dieran una inspección ya que algunas veces la inocencia responde a más inocencia.

-¿Cuando debemos partir?- pregunto Lenalee.

- Mañana mismo si es posible-dijo el supervisor-Reever-san les dará la información necesaria que deben tener para su viaje- se puso de pie- por favor tengan mucho cuidado -Catherine y Lenalee también se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la puerta

-No te preocupes nii-san estaremos bien-dijo Lenalee sonriendo.

-Oye Lenalee no sabes donde podría estar miranda?-le pregunto Catherine a su amiga después de haber hablado con Reever acerca de su misión.

-Debe estar practicando con su inocencia en el gimnasio del a orden.

-Gracias iré a verla ahora mismo –dijo caminando hacia las escaleras.

Y en efecto, Miranda se encontraba practicando con su inocencia en el gimnasio de la orden.

-Time record!!- grito Miranda apuntando con su disco a un vaso roto de cristal. Solo unos cuantos fragmentos de cristal lograron moverse. Dio un gran suspiro decepcionada -creo que nunca podré controlar mi inocencia como lo hacen Allen y los demás –Miranda estaba exhausta ya que toda la mañana se la había pasado entrenando. Entonces escucho que alguien abría la puerta. Volteo a ver y vio a Catherine, la cual llevaba una canasta en las manos.

-No te rindas Miranda. Si no te esfuerzas, nunca sabrás si la llegaras a controlar- le dijo Catherine cuando entro en el gimnasio y se sentó en una de las colchonetas que había en el piso, puso la canasta junto a ella- Descansa un poco, si te relajas después te podrás concentrar mejor – Miranda se sentó junto a Catherine – Mira te traje unas galletas que hice con Allen- dijo dándole una de las bolsitas con galletas.

-Gracias Caty- dijo tomando la bolsa- soy un desastre, tengo miedo de decepcionar a todos, creo que aunque logre controlar mi inocencia de seguro perderé el control frente a esos akumas – dijo mirando la bolsita que tenia en sus manos- Como desearía que Dios me quitara estos miedos.

-Miranda nunca le pidas a Dios que te quite tus miedos por que eso nunca sucederá- dijo Catherine seriamente, mirando la pared que había enfrente de ellas. Miranda se le quedo mirando- lo que debes pedirle son las fuerzas para afrontar esos miedos. Y yo se que si se lo pides, nada te detendrá, y podrás lograr todo lo que quieras.- le dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara recordando las palabras que le había dicho su madre mucho tiempo atrás.

Miranda guardo silencio por unos momentos pensando en lo que Catherine le había dicho. Luego miro a Catherine y sonrío.

-Gracias- dijo y se puso de pie luego camino hasta el vaso de cristal roto –Time record!! -dijo pero solo logro mover unos cuantos pedazos.

-Esto será mas tardado de lo que pensé- murmuro Catherine- Vamos Miranda!!-grito a su amiga para darle ánimos.

Miranda sonrío y lo intento… digamos unas…37 veces más hasta que logro regresar el vaso a su estado original.

Catherine: Bien por cuestiones de salud Allen no podrá decir esta vez el avance, al pobre le agarro una indigestión por comer tanta galleta jeje

En el próximo capitulo:

Yo y Lenalee comenzaremos nuestra misión en la cual algo extraño pasara. Habrá problemas y me tocara pasar por un doloroso momento (ah que escritora tan sádica)

Arine: Cállate y continua

Catherine: Hay que humor (murmuro)

Bueno continuando; al parecer todo esta ligado con la inocencia. Un espejo, pelea y akumas haran su aparicion en el proximo capitulo:

"Misión 2: Reflejo"

*+.+*SalVatiOn Of The soUl FoR THe PiTifUl AkuMAs*+.+*

Bueno por fin subo el capitulo 11 y vaya que estuvo largo jeje lo siento pero es que últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo de corregir los capítulos (si, solo corregirlos por que escritos están desde hace como mes y medio XD) pero tratare de subirlos mas seguido. Y con respecto a la página de la galería de mis dibujos, la pondré en mi perfil

Den clic en donde dice "web: homepage" jeje espero y ahora si salga

Ya me voy

Sayonara!°


	12. Mision 2

Capitulo 12

2da misión: Reflejo

Catherine y Lenalee llevaban una semana investigando sobre la inocencia en le pueblo que Komui les había indicado.

-Ahh ¿Podríamos descansar un poco? Ya me duelen los pies- exclamo Catherine mientras caminaban por una calle.

-Tienes razón hay que sentarnos por allá, ¿Qué te parece?- respondió Lenalee señalando una banca que estaba debajo de uno de los árboles del parque del pueblo.

-Vamos- dijo su amiga y las dos se dirigieron a la banca seguidos por Neil.

Hacia mucho calor y el sol quemaba mucho.

-Esto es muy aburrido. No hemos encontrado ni una sola pista de donde podría estar la inocencia y eso que hemos estado preguntándole a todo el pueblo acerca de sucesos extraños-comento Catherine mientras las dos se sentaban en la banca, Nei salto al regazo de su ama y se sentó.

-Si, Me pregunto como le habrán hecho esos akumas para sospechar que aquí había inocencia-dijo Lenalee

-No lo se, pero también eso es extraño ya que no nos hemos encontrado a ninguno de ellos.- dijo Catherine observando la fuente que había frente a ellas. Aquel parque era muy bonito, había flores por doquier y cerca, unos niños jugaban a la pelota felizmente.

Después de haber descansado un poco las dos exorcistas se pusieron de pie y siguieron investigando. Decidieron ir al centro del pueblo ya que era donde había más gente a la que podrían preguntar. Mientras caminaban por una de las calles, pasaron frente a una tienda donde vendía antigüedades. Catherine se fijo en un espejo de cuerpo completo que había en venta, al ver su reflejo sintió algo extraño.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Lenalee al ver que su amiga se había detenido en seco al ver el espejo.

-No, nada importante jeje- dijo Catherine sin apartar la vista del espejo. Lenalee se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando. Catherine siguió caminando junto a ella.

El resto del dia se la pasaron buscando por casi todo el pueblo sin encontrar ni una sola pista de akumas o inocencia. Ya había anochecido cuando decidieron irse a descansar al hotel en el que se hospedaban. Las dos amigas dormían en una sola recamara en una cama para cada quien-.

-No encontramos nada de nuevo, creo que deberíamos decirle a Komui que solo fue una falsa alarma- dijo Catherine - esto es tan desesperante- se sentó en su cama- ¿tu tampoco encontraste ningún akuma Neil?- pregunto a su gato el cual se había sentado junto a ella.

-¿Akumas?- pregunto Lenalee extrañada.

-Ahh emm…si…es que…verás – Catherine no sabia que decir- Neil tiene el poder de detectar akumas, es como el ojo izquierdo de Allen. Debe ser como un instinto.

-Y por que no nos habías hablado sobre eso- dijo su amiga un poco molesta.-

-Lenalee… no podía –dijo Catherine sonrojándose mucho-lo siento…-murmuro al parecer Lenalee no la escucho. Catherine intento verla a los ojos pero la otra bajo la mirada decepcionada.

-Creo que deberíamos de irnos a dormir, mañana le informaremos a mi hermano lo de la misión.-dijo la exorcista de coletas muy seria.

-Lenalee…-dijo Catherine, a veces le costaba trabajo decir las cosas y aquella vez fue la peor metida de pata que había tenido.

-Hasta mañana –dijo Lenalee apagando la lámpara de noche que había junto a su cama.

Catherine también apago su luz y se acostó sin dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado con Lenalee, la verdad le dolía mucho el que su amiga estuviera enfadada con ella.

-todo por haberle hecho aso a mi maestro-murmuro para si.

Después de horas después, cuando Catherine por fin había conciliado el sueño, sintió algo extraño. Una voz la llamaba a lo lejos. Inconcientemente se levanto como si fuera una sonámbula y salió de la habitación sin que Lenalee ni su gato se dieran cuenta. Descalza, con su rosario en el cuello y con el pijama aun puesto, caminaba sigilosamente por las obscuras calles del pueblo, extrañamente no hacia ruido al caminar, parecía una sombra.

"Catherine…"se escuchaba que decía la voz y a veces se escuchaba que esta se reía.

-Ehh… ¿Dónde estoy?-exclamo Catherine cuando repentinamente despertó en medio de la obscuridad de la noche. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la obscuridad logro identificar que estaba frente a una fuente la cual se encontraba en el parque del pueblo. Entonces recordó que había estado ahí el día anterior - ¿como llegue aquí?-dijo mirando a ambos lados.

-Catherine- dijo una voz detrás de ella. Catherine se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se sorprendió al ver que era ella misma. Un clon idéntico a ella. Este vestía el mismo pijama y llevaba un rosario como el de Catherine.

-¿quien eres?-pregunto Catherine sorprendida.

-Catherine-dijo su otro yo (o al menos eso parecía) entonces sin previo aviso esta lanzo una patada dirigida a Catherine pero esta tenía buenos reflejos y esquivo el golpe rápidamente. Sin embargo la otra también era rápida y le lanzo otra patada, la cual acertó tirando a Catherine al suelo, esta se levanto y siguió peleando. Extrañamente cada golpe que Catherine le daba a su clon, la hacia sentirse débil y cansada

-¿Quien rayos eres?-dijo sin dejar de pelar.

*+.+**+.+**+.+**+.+**+.+**+.+**+.+**+.+**+.+**+.+**+.+**+.+**+.+**+.+**+.+

-Catherine?!-dijo Lenalee al ver que su amiga ya no estaba. Lenalee había sido despertada por Neil – pero como… ¿que te pasa? –le pregunto al gato que había pasado por entre sus pies para llamar al atención y luego el gato salio por la ventana- supongo que quieres que te siga – dijo poniéndose un suéter negro que había en una silla junto a su cama y siguió al gato saliendo también por la ventana. Como en el piso que estaban hospedadas se encontraba en el segundo piso, Lenalee tuvo que activar sus botas para ir tras el gato saltando por el techo de las casas del pueblo. Neil era muy veloz así que le fue fácil seguirlo ya que ella también era muy rápida con sus botas

Lo estuvo siguiendo por un tiempo hasta que llegaron a la tienda de antigüedades. El extraño espejo, que anteriormente Catherine había visto, brillaba muy extrañamente. Cuando esa luz se opaco un poco Lenalee pudo distinguir la pelea en la que se encontraba Catherine y su clon.

-¿Que es esto? – dijo extrañada mientras observaba la intensa pelea.

* +.+ * * +.+ * * + . + * * + . + * * + . + * * + . + * * + . + * * + . + * * + . + * * + . +**+.+**+.+**+.+**+.+**+.+

-Kyaaaaaaa- grito Catherine al caer al piso tras uno de los ataques de su oponente. Catherine ya no resistía mas, estaba muy débil - Innocence activate-dijo tratando de convocar su arma anti-akuma pero esta nos se activo, entonces comenzó a sentir mucho frío.

-inocencia- dijo su clon. Sorprendentemente el rosario de esta si obedeció ya que salieron los extraños tallos de rosa pero estos se enroscaron en su brazo izquierdo.

-Pero… como es posible-dijo Catherine sorprendida. Ya no tenia fuerza suficientes para ponerse de pie.

-Glory roses- dijo el clon levantando su mano izquierda, en la que tenia una rosa idéntica a la que tenia Catherine en su mano derecha. Entonces unos rosales salieron debajo de donde estaba la verdadera Catherine estos se enroscaron en su cuerpo fuertemente enterrando sus espinas en su piel

-Es tu fin -dijo el clon sonriendo.

-Nooo!!!-grito la otra con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Su clon le había colocado su mano izquierda en el pecho. Catherine sabía muy bien lo que su oponente iba a hacer de pronto sintió como los rosales que salían de la mano de su atacante, se enredaban por su cuello y su cuerpo oprimiéndola fuertemente. Cada segundo que pasaba, le costaba cada vez mas trabajo respirar. Entonces, súbitamente, Catherine vio que su clon se quedaba inmóvil y luego se desmoronaba en pequeños pedazos de cristal. Los rosales que sostenían a la exorcista desaparecieron tirando a la chica al suelo. Catherine no sabía lo que había pasado, no tenia ya fuerzas para moverse y solo se quedo inmóvil en el piso. Entones observo que un grupo de personas se acercaba a ella.

-! ALTO!-grito Lenalee a lo lejos. Luego con un gran salto se coloco entre la gente y Catherine.

-Le..na…lee-musitó Catherine débilmente.

-No son humanos- dijo Lenalee. La exorcista llevaba sus botas activadas. Entonces la gente que había llegado convirtió en akumas Nivel 2

-Rayos parece que nos has descubierto - dijo el monstruo, con forma de tortuga, atacando a Lenalee. Esta esquivo el ataque y comenzó a pelear contra todos los akumas a una velocidad increíble.

Neil se acerco a su ama y le lamió la mano derecha. Lo único que Catherine podía mover eran sus dedos. Entonces ella vio como un akuma se le acercaba. El monstruo la tomo del cuello y la levanto. La chica no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para gritar o decir algo.

-Miren que tenemos aquí, una linda exorcista, el conde me premiara por esto-dijo el akuma

-!Suéltala!-grito una voz detrás del monstruo al tiempo que barrera se formaba alrededor del akuma el cual soltó a Catherine. Justo antes de que cayera al suelo, un buscador alcanzo a tomar a la chica en sus brazos.

-Que diablos...- exclamo el akuma- sáquenme de aquí- dijo golpeando las paredes de la barrera de talismanes. Cinco buscadores se encargaban de mantener la barrera activa con talismanes.

-Está mal herida-exclamo, el buscador que sujetaba a Catherine, alejándose del akuma y acercándose a sus compañeros. Había alrededor de 10 buscadores reunidos- debemos llevarla a un lugar seguro. Ustedes ayuden a la otra exorcista- ordeno a unos de sus compañeros quienes comenzaron a crear mas barreras alrededor del los akumas, Lenalee seguía peleando contra ellos. El buscador que seguía cargando a Catherine camino hacia la salida del parque pero un akuma se interpuso en su camino.

-¿A donde tan rápido?- le dijo el akuma lanzándole una bomba. Entonces una barrera de rosales salio del suelo cubriendo a Catherine y el buscador.

El buscador la miro y vio que esta sostenía el rosario en sus manos.

-Señorita exorcista…-dijo el buscador sorprendido. Catherine sonrío con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y después se desmayo.

Fin del Capitulo

Catherine: Navidad, navidad ya viene Navidad!!!

Allen: Ya faltan pocos días para navidad

Catherine: Si Jerry-san va a preparar un gran banquete

Allen: Si, me encanta la comida que hace

Catherine: Yo haré unos pastelillos para acompañarlos con un delicioso ponche de frutas

Allen: Ya se me hizo agua la boca

Catherine: A ti nada mas te hablan de comida y se te hace agua la boca… Por cierto que me vas a regalar.

Allen: eh… todavía no se

Catherine: Pues deberías de apurarte por que yo ya tengo tu regalo

Allen: ¿Que es?

Catherine: Tendrás que esperarte hasta navidad para averiguarlo. Además si tú no me das regalo yo tampoco te lo daré

Allen: (mirándola con intriga) Sonsacadora

Catherine: No, solo me gusta torturarte

Allen: Mejor ya vamos a ayudar a Lenalee y Lavi a adornar el comedor

Catherine: Siiiii yo quiero ayudar a Miranda a poner el árbol de navidad

Allen: Pero espera debemos dar el avance del siguiente capitulo

Catherine: Tienes razón ya casi se me olvidaba ejem…aquí va…

"Lenalee sigue enfadada con Catherine. Ella debe de encontrar una manera para que su amiga la perdone. Un recuerdo le dará una grandiosa idea. Por otra parte, Komui le tiene una misión que tendrá que cumplir junto con Allen y Lavi."

Y ahora las preguntas capciosas que nadie sabe (excepto la escritora)

¿Acaso Lenalee perdonara a Catherine?

¿De que tratara la siguiente misión de estos tres exorcistas?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo de D. Gray man "Rosales de esperanza"

Capitulo 13 "Mariposa de papel"

Catherine: Y aquí en la orden les deseamos una…

Allen y Catherine (al mismo tiempo): FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!

°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°

Bueno ya por fin subo capitulo jeje lo siento pero es que no había tenido tiempo de terminar de revisar esto XD mucha tarea y pues con esto de las posadas y la navidad… espero que me puedan comprender, pero ahora que ya estoy de vacaciones creo que tendré mas tiempo de revisar y ponerle crema (literalmente) a los próximos capítulos (ya que los tengo escritos desde hace mucho pero algunos faltan de revisar y de ponerle una que otra cosa para darle mas emoción jajaja) bueno solo me queda una cosa por hacer y es el desearles una feliz navidad y que les regalen muchas cosas y sobre todo que no beban tanto ya saben que nada con exceso todo con medida

Ah se me olvidaba les mando saludos a Saulen (muy buen fanfic por cierto ) y a Ichi-Ichi que siempre me firman , y también a Kamila Cereza-Chan que ella no deja reviews aquí pero ella ha seguido esta historia fielmente en otro lugar donde también lo estoy subiendo

° Gracias °

Y para los que leen pero no dejan reviews también les agradezco :] (aunque tambien me encantaria que los dejaran )

Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

Sayonara!!!

*+.+*SalVatiOn Of The soUl FoR THe PiTifUl AkuMAs*+.+*


	13. Mariposa de Papel

Perdooooooooooooooooooooooon!!!!!!! Mil perdones, mejor dicho. Siento muchísimo la tardanza en serio perdón, pero es que eh estado muy ocupada últimamente y no había tenido mucho tiempo. Pero ya estoy aquí. Espero que me disculpen, en especial Saulen pero bueno, mejor aquí les dejo el capitulo.

Capitulo 13

Mariposa de papel

-Flash back-

Catherine caminaba lo más rápido posible rumbo a su casa después de la escuela. Tenía aproximadamente 12 años y cursaba primero de secundaria.

-Espera – le dijo alguien detrás de ella. Era Sara, su mejor amiga. No hizo caso a Sara y siguió caminando. Desde el día anterior estaba enfadada con su amiga. Al enterarse de que Sara se iría a vivir con su tía en nueva York por tres meses y ella había sido la ultima en enteraste.

-Hey que pasa Catherine-dijo Sara cuando llego junto a Catherine jadeando.

-Nada, ¿por que habría de pasarme algo?—mintió Catherine

-Oye estas enfadada conmigo, lo que no se es por qué-dijo Sara a Catherine, y al ver que no decía nada a eso agregó -por que no me dices lo que te pasa, ¿acaso no somos amigas?-

-Si, eso pensaba pero ya veo que tu no confías mucho en mi-dijo Catherine manteniendo su paso rápido

-¿Te enteraste?-pregunto Sara sorprendida

-La pregunta es ¿Por qué no me dijiste?-dijo Catherine.

-Es que…-dijo Sara dudosa. Catherine la miro perdiendo la paciencia

–Mejor guárdate tus palabras, adiós -dijo ella cortante y se echo a correr hacia su casa dejando atrás a Sara.

Cuando Catherine llego a su casa subió a su habitación.

-¿Te sucede algo?-le pregunto su madre que bajaba las escaleras mientras ella las subía. Su madre, Isabella Clancy, era una mujer de piel blanca y cabello negro azulado y sus ojos eran color azul cielo. Muchos de sus delicados rasgos en el rostro los había heredado Catherine.

-Sara se va a ir a Nueva York tres meses-dijo Catherine triste- y no me lo dijo, me entere esta mañana por que Luisa me lo comento. Se va pasado mañana

-¿Y no le dijiste a Sara?-pregunto su madre

-Si-dijo Catherine-pero no tenía muchos ánimos de hablar de eso.

-Creo que deberías hablar con ella-dijo su madre –tal vez tenga una buena excusa

Catherine suspiro.

-Tal vez...-dijo y siguió su camino hacia su habitación. Cuando llego puso su mochila en una silla y se sentó en la cama. Por la ventana entró Neil. Este se acerco a ella y le lamió la mano derecha de la cual sobresalía una cicatriz en forma de cruz con un círculo en el centro.

-Estoy bien Neil-dijo tranquilizadora acariciando al gato-

Aquella tarde, Catherine sin ánimos de hacer nada, salio al campo, a su lugar preferido. Este era una pequeña colina en las afueras del pueblo rodeada de hierba y plantas y, encima de esta colina, se encontraba un gran manzano frondoso y grueso. Catherine iba acompañada de su gato. Llego bajo el árbol y se sentó en la sombra de este. Tristemente recordó a Sara. Cada vez que le daba vueltas a ese asunto, el motivo de su enfado resultaba tonto y sin sentido. Su madre tenía razón, Sara debía de tener una buena explicación.

-Caty-dijo alguien detrás de ella. Era Sara que había llegado hasta ahí sin que Catherine se percatara de aquello. Antes de que esta dijera alguna palabra, Sara se puso frente a ella y le entrego una mariposa con brillantes colores y diamantina pegada-Siento no haberte contado lo de mi viaje-dijo mientras Catherine tomaba la mariposa –pero no sabia como decírtelo. Me resultaba doloroso pensar que nos separaríamos por mucho tiempo. No sabia como reaccionarias-dijo poniéndose en cundillas frente a Catherine. Detrás de ellas se veía como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras los cerros que rodeaban aquel lugar.

-Lo siento-dijo Catherine muy triste sin mirarla a los ojos –me comporte como una tonta.

-Si lo se-dijo Sara sin ofender- somos amigas Catherine me hubieras dicho desde un principio y hubiéramos aclarado esto. Por esos somos amigas, pero por mucho que lo seamos, no nos vamos a leer la mente-

-Lo se, pero es que eres mi mejor amiga y tres meses- a Catherine le dolía perder a aquella amiga tan valiosa para ella.

-Volveré Catherine, además te enviare cartas-dijo Sara

Catherine suspiro y luego sonrío a Sara.

* +.+ * * +.+ * * + . + * * + . + * * + . + * * + . + * * + . + * * + . + * * + . + * * + . +**+.+**+.+**+.+**+.+**+.+

Catherine pensó en aquel recuerdo mientras regresaba, en tren, sola hacia la orden. El día anterior a ese, había despertado con sus fuerzas recuperadas por completo. Un buscador le dijo que Lenalee se había marchado una hora antes de que despertara. Esta había tenido que ir a Italia a recoger unas herramientas que Komui necesitaba. El buscador que se había encargado de cuidarla le contó lo ocurrido acerca de la noche en la que Lenalee la había rescatado del el ataque con los akumas. Durante la pelea de Catherine con su "clon", Lenalee había llegado a la tienda de antigüedades y observo todo lo que pasaba con Catherine en el parque. Cuando vio que estaba a punto de derrotar a la verdadera Catherine, Lenalee decidió romper el vidrio de la tienda y luego rompió el espejo. Lo que provoco que el clon se rompiera en pedazos. La hipótesis de Lenalee y el buscador fue que la inocencia reacciono a la de Catherine creando un reflejo de ella. Cada golpe que le daba el reflejo a Catherine, era como si la absorbiera para convertirse realmente en la verdadera. Al romper el reflejo el clon se rompió también.

-Creo que ya se es lo que haré- dijo Catherine a su gato que estaba sentado en su regazo, pensando en su recuerdo.

Al llegar a la orden, Reever la condujo hasta Hevlaska para que entregara el cristal con inocencia. Komui estuvo presente. Cuando Hevlaska termino de guardar el cristal, Catherine le contó a Komui lo referente a Neil.

-Hum… por que no nos lo habías dicho-dijo el supervisor con mirada seria, lo que provoco que Catherine se sonrojara.

-Se lo prometí a mi maestro-dijo la joven- ¿crees que esto afecte mi nivel de sincronización?

-No- contesto Hevlaska-la sincronización la mido por igual, ya que toda tu inocencia esta conectada, no importa en cuantas partes este dividida- Catherine suspiro.

-De todas formas gracias por habernos confiado esto-dijo Komui con una sonrisa.

Esa tarde, después de comer, Catherine se dedico a trabajar en la mariposa de papel para Lenalee. Le costo un poco de trabajo recordar los dobleces que debía de realizar para formar la mariposa según las lecciones que le había dado su amiga Sara. Al final lo logro. Para darle color, consiguió unos cuantos frascos de pintura del almacén del general Tiedoll, que a veces dejaba cuando regresaba a la orden. Reever le había dicho que no había problema ya que raramente regresaba. Cuando termino decidió ir al pueblo a comprar algunos chocolates antes de que anocheciera.

Resistiéndose a la tentación de comérselos compro una caja de chocolates rellenos de crema de maní. En la bolsa que le habían dado en la tienda metió la mariposa de papel que había pintado. Al salir de la tienda su gato olio algo extraño en el aire y se puso tenso. Luego, Catherine escucho un estallido a lo lejos y vio que su gato corría en esa dirección. Catherine lo siguió. Salieron de pueblo y llegaron a campo abierto. Lenalee peleaba con dos akumas nivel 2 uno tenia forma de libélula y el otro era una especie de tornillo gigante. Lenalee trataba de esquivar los golpes del akuma libélula pero el monstruo era tan rápido que solo se veía un momento y desaparecía al instante. Lenalee no logro detener uno de los ataques ya que el monstruo había aparecido detrás de ella y la había golpeado con una fuerte patada que la lanzo muy lejos. El otro akuma aprovecho y con su brazo en forma de taladro apunto al estomago de Lenalee antes de que esta reaccionara pero unos rosales la cubrieron del ataque. Lenalee se puso de pie rápidamente apara atacar al akuma con forma de tornillo pero este había desaparecido ocultándose en el suelo.

-Lenalee detrás de ti –grito Catherine justo al tiempo que el akuma con forma de libélula la atacaba por detrás, Lenalee se movió de ahí con un salto para esquivar el ataque pero la libélula desapareció y luego apareció en el aire detrás de Lenalee. Y le dio una patada de nuevo. Catherine corrió hacia ella, mientras esta se levantaba -Es demasiado rápido-dijo Catherine antes de que Lenalee dijera algo-yo te ayudare-le dio la espalda a Lenalee. Neil corrió y se coloco delante de su ama-odio hacer esto -murmuro cerrando los ojos. Por medio de Neil, Catherine podía sentir la presencia del akuma el cual se movía rápido pero el sentido de percepción de Neil también era muy rápido y lo sentía moverse, casi anticipando sus movimientos. Lenalee la observaba con cierta duda.

-Lenalee, a tu izquierda. –le dijo Catherine rápidamente, Lenalee logro atestarle un golpe a el akuma antes de que este la golpeara a ella. El akuma fue lanzado varios metros lejos de ellas pero luego este desapareció.

-Atrás –Lenalee reacciono rápido y golpeo de nuevo al akuma este desapareció de nuevo, inmediatamente después de recibir el golpe de las poderosas botas obscuras.

-Arriba-grito Catherine, Lenalee dio un gran salto y mientras estaba en el aire debajo de ella apareció el akuma y, sorprendido por no ver a su adversaria donde esperaba verla, fue golpeado por Lenalee cayendo con gran estruendo en el piso. Catherine se tambaleo un poco al abrir los ojos y se arrodillo en el piso colocando ambas manos en el.

-Estas… -comenzó a decir Lenalee.

-No te preocupes Lenalee-dijo Catherine con una sonrisa-ya lo tengo...-el suelo tembló un poco a sus pies y luego el akuma con forma de taladro salio del suelo enredado en cientos de rosales. Luego estos apretaron fuertemente al monstruo provocando que este estallara.

Catherine suspiro y se sentó en el piso

-Gracias por haberme ayudado- dijo Lenalee mientras ella desactivaba sus botas y Catherine su rosario. Catherine llevaba la bolsa de chocolates en la mano se puso de pie y se la dio a Lenalee.

-Siento no haberte contado lo de Neil la otra vez Lenalee la verdad no pensaba que te fueras a enfadar-dijo Catherine- Me dolió mucho que no me hablaras. Yo te quiero como si fueras mi hermana mayor. Te juro que no volverá a suceder esto. Ya le conté a Komui y a los demás sobre Neil y…-no pudo continuar

Lenalee guardo silencio un momento luego tomo la bolsa de chocolates y abrazo a Catherine

-Fui una tonta al enojarme por algo así –dijo Lenalee sin soltarla-soy yo la que lo siente. Perdóname tú a mí por favor. Es que lo que pasa es que últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo y después de lo que paso con la Noe y Allen… espero que me disculpes –dijo soltándola. Catherine había enrojecido levemente en las mejillas. Lenalee abrió la bolsa y saco la mariposa de papel pintada con brillantes colores verde, rosa y morado.

-¿Una mariposa?-dijo Lenalee.

-Si-dijo Catherine mientras se dibujaba una leve sonrisa en su rostro-es lo único que puedo hacer jeje…-dijo rascándose la cabeza-además cuando peleas pareces una mariposa moviéndote con tanta gracia en el aire…eres magnifica-ahora Lenalee fue la que se sonrojo

-gracias-dijo la china

-Ya se mejor olvidemos lo que paso –dijo Catherine tendiéndole una mano a Lenalee-¿Amigas?

-Por siempre-dijo Lenalee con una sonrisa. Catherine se la devolvió y Lenalee se sintió extraña en ese momento- oye tu sonr…-iba a decir Lenalee pero no termino su frase por que vio que Allen caminaba hacia ellas.

-Hola Allen ¿acabas de llegar?-pregunto Catherine extrañada por que se suponía que el estaba en una misión.

-Si-dijo algo desconcertado al verlas-escuche varias explosiones mientras venia hacia acá pero creo que ya acabaron con eso-Catherine asintió feliz-Hola Lenalee-dijo a la china esta solo respondió con un hola sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Catherine y Allen caminaron hacia el pueblo. Lenalee se quedo un momento mirando el atardecer que estaba a sus espaldas sonrío y luego camino detrás de Catherine y Allen junto con Neil.

* +.+ * * +.+ * * + . + * * + . + * * + . + * * + . + * * + . + * * + . + * * + . + * * + . +**+.+**+.+**+.+**+.+**+.+

Días después Allen y Lenalee partieron a una misión para ayudar a Kanda ya que la orden no había recibido noticias acerca de él y los buscadores que lo acompañaban. Durante aquellos días Catherine se la paso vagabundeando por la orden o explorando en la biblioteca. Algunas veces se encontraba con Lavi y platicaban. Catherine disfrutaba mas a compañía de Allen ya que se divertía contándole chistes o haciendo experimentos con el en la cocina.

Despues de dos semanas de aburrimiento. Allen, Lenalee y Kanda regresaron de su misión. Catherine estaba emocionada por oír su aventura. Días después Komui llamo a Lavi, Allen y Catherine a su presencia.

-Bien ustedes tres estarán en una misión juntos-dijo sacando su mapa mientras los otros tres lo miraban sentados en el sillón de terciopelo delante del escritorio del supervisor-Suiza-grito levemente provocando que los tres exorcistas se sobresaltaran un poco mientas golpeaba con una varita el lugar al que se refería- una ciudad llamada Lucerna ha sido encontrada sospechosa de tener inocencia. Varios jóvenes y niños han estado desapareciendo últimamente y nuestros buscadores no han logrado localizar nada, así que quiero que ustedes busquen.

Los tres exorcistas asintieron ante la estricta cara del supervisor

-Da miedo-susurro Catherine al oído de Allen. Ella estaba senada entre los dos chicos. Allen se limito a asentir levemente con la cabeza.

-Quien quiere café- grito Lenalee cuando llego con una bandeja con las tazas

-Lenalee, yo quiero-dijo Komui emocionado con unas estrellas en los ojos. Allen Catherine y Lavi lo observaron con una gota detrás de su cabeza

-Vaya cambio de ánimo-murmuro Lavi con los ojos en blanco.

Fin del capitulo

Arine: Al fin lo termine

Catherine: A ver si vuelves a meter cosas a la historia que no habías previsto

Arine: lo siento, pero me pareció una buena idea además así conocerán mas de tu pasado

Catherine: Hummm...… Pero te tardaste mucho en subir el capitulo

Arine: Ya no me hagas sentir mas avergonzada de lo que me siento mejor da el avance del próximo capitulo

Catherine: esta bien…

En el próximo capitulo:

"Lavi, Allen y yo comenzamos nuestra misión acerca de los misteriosos desaparecimiento de niños y jóvenes en Lucerna. Una casa abandonada. Una melodía hipnotizante y muchas cosas mas en el próximo capitulo:"

"Misión 3"

*+.+*SalVatiOn Of The soUl FoR THe PiTifUl AkuMAs*+.+*

Bueno, espero que me disculpen (ya se que lo he dicho muchísimas veces pero aun me siento avergonzada).

Tal vez este tipo de capítulos (en los que Catherine no va a misiones) sean un poco aburridos, pero me gusta insertarlos por que quiero que sientan cierta simpatía por Catherine. Quiero que el personaje les guste y axial sepan mas de su forma de ser. Todo esto es por que esta historia esta muy larga (ya estoy viendo en que podría terminar) y pues quiero que se sientan cómodos con el personaje (rayos ya no se como explicarme). Esta primera parte (por que son tres hasta ahorita) esta mas enfocada a la introducción y conocimiento de lo que es Catherine. Ya la segunda parte estará más enfocada a la verdad y mucho más de ese rollo. Todavía falta un largo camino por recorrer y espero que ustedes me acompañen por el .En fin tratare de subir el capitulo que sigue lo as rápido posible. Ya esta escrito, solo hay que darle una pulida y ¡Listo!

XD

Bueno saludos a Saulen y a todos los que lo leen.

Sayonara


	14. Mision 3

Hola a todos :) bueno pues aquí les traigo el capitulo 14 esta es mi misión favorita espero que a ustedes también les guste

Capitulo 14

3er Misión

Lavi caminaba por las calles de la ciudad de Lucerna. Los tres, Allen, Catherine y el, habían decidido buscar información por separado ya que este era una ciudad bastante grande.

-Rayos ya me esta empezando a dar hambre-dijo el pelirrojo mientras caminaba con los brazos detrás de la nuca. De pronto comenzó a escuchar una extraña melodía, el sonido era muy débil pero se alcanzaba a apreciar que provenía de una caja musical. Siguió caminando con esa melodía rondándole la cabeza, la cual, cada vez iba aumentando de intensidad a cada paso que daba. Lavi llego a una casa grande y vieja, la cual quedaba en los límites del pueblo. El no dudo en cruzar la cerca que rodeaba la casa. Aquella melodía lo hipnotizaba completamente, como si algo lo llamara. Cuando el exorcista llego a la puerta principal alguien abrió la puerta para dejar pasar al recién llegado.

*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+**+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+**+.+*+.+*+.+*+

-Lavi ya se tardo mucho- comento Allen

-Si y ya tengo hambre- dijo Catherine agarrándose el estomago. Los dos exorcistas esperaban sentados bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles que había en el parque del pueblo. Timpcampy volaba sobre ellos mientras que Neil lo miraba desde el regazo de su ama expectante.

-Yo también tengo hambre-dijo Allen suspirando

-Allen por la mañana cuando íbamos hacia el mercado ¿no viste una tienda de dulces?- le dijo Catherine

-¿Que si no la vi? Por supuesto que la vi- le dijo el otro indignado por la pregunta-¿acaso estas pensando lo mismo que yo?- le pregunto y su amiga asintió con la cabeza mirándolo malévolamente- eres una golosa…

-Si- dijo Catherine- debo aceptarlo quiero dulces y no dormiré bien hasta haber probado al menos uno-dijo cruzándose de brazos- Allen debemos encontrar una forma de comprar dulces ahí

-Pero como conseguiremos el dinero, yo estoy escaso de eso-

-Trabajando claro, pero debe de ser algo rápido y que nos de muchas ganancias- dijo Catherine pensativa. El estomago de Allen gruño de hambre -Que te parece si vamos a buscar a Lavi. Esto de que no llega me esta preocupando-inquirió

-Tienes razón vamos- dijo Allen y los dos se pusieron de pie

-Neil ayúdanos tu eres muy bueno rastreando-dijo la exorcista

Y los dos siguieron al gato. Caminaron por unas calles hasta que Neil logro encontrar el rastro de Lavi y se echó a correr. Allen y Catherine apresuraron el paso para seguirlo y justamente llegaron a la casa abandonada y vieja. Los dos se miraron el uno al otro.

-¿Crees que sea seguro entrar?- pregunto la joven a su amigo

-Lo mas seguro es que Lavi esté dentro, debemos ir- su amiga suspiró y miro hacia la casa

-Esta bien vamos- la chica trepó a la cerca y salto al otro lado. Allen la siguió. Cuando llegaron a la puerta doble color caoba Allen toco a la puerta pero nadie abrió.

-No hay nadie- dijo Allen-y la puerta esta atorada-dijo al tratar de abrir la puerta principal de la vieja casa.

-Debemos intentar entrar por otra parte –le dijo su amiga cuando caminaba hacia una ventana lateral de la casa-esta esa abierta-exclamo cuando empujo la ventana y esta se abrió, luego entro.

Toda la casa tenía una ligera capa de polvo como si nadie la hubiera limpiado en años. Neil entro con Allen y Catherine. Al parecer percibió algo y salio corriendo por una de las puertas de aquella habitación.

-Neil-le dijo su ama y corrió tras el. Allen los siguió.

-Catherine escuchas eso- le dijo Allen al escuchar una melodía

-Si, suena como...-

-Me siento cansado-dijo el exorcista el cual cada vez tenia más sueño.

-Aquí pasa algo extraño-dijo Catherine la cual se sentía igual de cansada. Iba caminando por un largo pasillo obscuro mientras Allen la seguía, ella, por más que trataba de seguir caminando para encontrar a su gato, no pudo. De pronto escucho que algo pesado caía en el suelo tras ella, volteo y vio a Allen tirado en el suelo.

-Allen!!-grito y corrió hacia su amigo y se arrodilló junto a el tratando de reanimarlo. Al parecer el solo dormía- Allen despierta- le decía pero en eso ella toco su brazo izquierdo con su brazo derecho. Sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas parecía que le iba a estallar de dolor luego sin poder evitarlo se desplomo junto a Allen. Lo último que alcanzo a ver fue una sombra que caminaba hacia ellos al final del pasillo.

+*+.+*+.+*++*+.+*+.+*++*+.+*+.+*++*+.+*+.+*++*+.+*+.+*++*+.+*+.+*++*+.+

Catherine despertó acostada en ele piso de una habitación muy obscura.

-¿Allen?-dijo tarando de buscar a su amigo-Neil...rayos, donde estoy-dijo poniéndose de pie. Entonces poco a poco fue aclarándose más y más.

-AHHHHHH-se escuchó un grito detrás de ella. Al voltear vio a Allen con su brazo izquierdo activado el cual tenia sangre que emanaba de unas grandes heridas. El había desprendido su brazo de unas estacas que lo habían estado sosteniendo a una pared.

-Allen!!-Catherine corrió hacia Allen pero una pared de cristal le impidió seguir caminando- ALLEN!!-gritaba la exorcista pero este no la escuchaba ni siquiera la miraba. Entonces se percato de que Allen no estaba solo. A pocos metros de él, Miranda lloraba junto a un gran reloj de madera. Lenalee estaba durmiendo en una silla. Llevaba puesto un vestido extraño y junto a ella estaba una niña de piel gris la cual llevaba el saco del uniforme de Allen. La niña llevaba una sombrilla rosada con una calabaza en la punta. Y detrás de ellos había varios akumas nivel 2.

-¿Por que un humano?-dijo Allen casi sin fuerzas recargado de la pared.

-¿Por que?-dijo la niña de piel gris caminando cabía el- ¿Por que no te lo crees?-cuando llego frente a el se arrodillo-no te crees que sea un humano-luego la niña abrazo a Allen. Catherine sintió una extraña sensación al ver aquello- ¿Sientes el calor?..¿No es ese el sentimiento que transmiten los humanos al tocarse?-dijo sin dejar de abrazar al exorcista-soy Road Kamelot

Catherine se había quedado sin habla. Aquella niña debía de ser un Noé. El general Cross le había contado acerca de la apariencia que estos falsos apóstoles tenían. Entonces Catherine se dio cuenta de que todo aquello no era real.

-Esto es un recuerdo de Allen-dijo la chica aun sorprendida por lo que había visto.

Entonces todo se obscureció de nuevo y se aclaro. Ahora Catherine estaba en una calle vacía, era de noche y estaba nevando. Catherine seguía pegada a la pared de cristal, al parecer este funcionaba como una especie de pantalla. Muy cerca de ella estaba un niño arrodillado a un cuerpo tendido en el suelo.

-Mana-decía el niño llorando-Mana despierta

-Allen- murmuro Catherine al reconocer a su amigo con la apariencia que había tenido hace casi 5 años. Entonces súbitamente el cristal por el que Catherine veía todos aquellos recuerdos, comenzó a dividirse en grandes fragmentos, mostrando más escenas todas ellas memorias de Allen. En unas aparecía Lenalee, en otras Lavi, en otras Kanda, en muchas mas aparecía Catherine. También en otras aparecía el general Cross, pero una que le llamo la atención era una donde Allen, de pequeño, estaba con un hombre y juntos dibujaban unos extraños símbolos en la nieve. En otro Allen se encontraba con un payaso llorando frente a un montoncito de tierra. Todos aquellos pedazos de cristal eran del mismo tamaño excepto uno en el que se veía un hombre alto con saco muy grueso. Catherine no podía distinguir bien su cara ya que estaba en las sombras, lo que si se podía distinguir era que el hombre sonreía malévolamente. Al fondo se podía ver una blanca habitación con un piano en el centro del mismo color.

Ella se acerco a ese fragmento de cristal y justo cuando lo iba a tocar la habitación volvió a la obscuridad total. Catherine solo pudo distinguir un hilo de luz que entraba por la rendija de debajo de un a puerta. La chica camino hacia allí y tanteando en la obscuridad logro encontrar la manija la puerta.

Fin del Capitulo

En El Próximo Capitulo:

"Los Recuerdos de Catherine harán que Allen se sorprenda del pasado de su amiga. Verdades y habitaciones además de varios akumas al acecho "

Catherine: aquí vienen las preguntas extrañas de la escritora (entonces alguien la golpea con un puño)

Arine: Oye, ten mas respeto

Catherine: Auch!

¿Podran Allen y Catehrine encontrarse de nuevo?

¿Qué pasara con Lavi?

No se lo pierdan en el próximo capitulo

"La Hipnotizante Caja Musical"

*+.+*SalVatiOn Of The soUl FoR THe PiTifUl AkuMAs*+.+*

Wii me encanta esta misión, más por lo que viene. Espero que les guste a ustedes (eso ya lo había dicho creo).

Bueno no tengo mucho que decir esta vez. A ver… Saulen, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, eres mi ídolo en serio escribes muy chido. Tu fic esta de 10. Gracias a Kamila que ella ha estado siguiendo esta historia desde que la comencé a subir (no en esta pagina) y que bueno que ya hiciste tu cuenta aquí en . Y a todos los que leen pero no dejan comentarios (buaaaa nadie me quiere).

Esto ya parece agradecimiento de despedida (no se espanten todavía falta mucho) jajajaja bueno debo irme.

Sayonara


	15. La Hipnotizante Caja Musical

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa al fin, GOMENASAI no había podido subir capitulo debido a que ahora estoy haciendo mi servicio social (al cual voy 5 horas todos los días excepto los sábados pero juro que me apresurare y bueno este capitulo lo trate de hacer lo mas largo posible XD espero que les guste y GOMENASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Capitulo 15

La Hipnotizante Caja Musical

Allen había aparecido en una habitación muy parecida la que había visto Catherine. Extrañamente su ojo izquierdo se había activado pero al parecer no había akumas cerca. Todo estaba obscuro.

-Catherine?!-exclamo el chico al ver a una niña muy parecida su amiga solo que esta parecía de 10 u 11 años mas pequeña, la silueta de la niña relucía en la obscuridad. Entonces todo comenzó a aclararse poco a poco. A un lado de la pequeña Catherine estaba parado un niño más o menos de la misma edad que Catherine, este tenia el cabello castaño obscuro ondulado y sus ojos eran verde claro. Junto a ellos estaba Neil, el gato de Catherine. Los niños caminaban por un camino de piedras y frente a ellos se veía un magnifico pequeño lago rodeado de árboles y mucha vegetación. Los niños iban platicando alegremente cuando Neil se puso muy tenso y corrió hacia la orilla del lago Catherine lo siguió y su amigo fue tras ella

-que pasa - pregunto el pequeño niño cuando llego junto a su amiga

-creo que hay algo ahí-señalo Catherine al centro del lago donde borboteaba agua -¿que será?

Por que no vamos a ver- dijo el niño quitándose los zapatos y zambulléndose en el agua

-oye espera puede ser peligroso-dijo Catherine mirando a su amigo

-vamos Catherine sabes nadar tan bien como lo haría un delfín, nos seas tan pesimista- dijo su amigo nadando hacia donde surgía el borboteo

-Collin -insistió Catherine creo que hay una luz aya abajo -dijo Collin sumergiéndose en el agua

-Collin- grito Catherine después de unos segundo, paso un minuto y la niña ya estaba aterrorizada-¡¡COLLIN!!-grito y se hecho al agua a nadar no había llegado a la mitad del lago cundo el pánico de ver que su amigo aun no salía del agua la invadió y

Así la pequeña Catherine a su amigo mirando el reflejo del sol en el agua.

-Por que me sentía mal de la garganta pero creo que no fue grave-le dijo sonriendo - ah es verdad cuando fui a la ciudad a ver al doctor te compre esto-dijo el pequeño sacando una cadenita de oro con un dije de cristal en forma de mariposa y se lo dio a Catherine.

-Wow es muy lindo-dijo la niña levantándolo para que le dieran los rayos del sol. Este brillaba mucho. Entonces a lo lejos se escucho un estallido parecido aun disparo. Catherine se espanto y soltó la cadenita la cual accidentalmente cayó al agua.

-oh no-dijo la niña asomándose ver el agua.

-iré por ella no te preocupes-dijo el niño poniéndose de pie. Luego miro hacia donde se había escuchado el disparo –es raro que estén cazando a estas horas, normalmente lo hacen de noche-dijo extrañado luego miro al agua y salto. Inmediatamente saco la cabeza a la superficie del agua-vuelvo en seguida –le dijo a su amiga sonriendo y se sumergió.

Catherine se puso de pie, espero por unos momentos pero su amigo no salía del agua y la niña comenzó a preocuparse.

-COLLIN!!!-comenzó a gritar la niña. Ya habían pasado casi 3 minutos. Ella salto al agua y nado por unos minutos-¡¡¡COLLIN!!!-gritaba desesperada-¡¡¡COLLIN!!!-entonces comenzó a chapotear en el agua, tal parecía que le costaba trabajo mantenerse estable en el agua. El pánico había comenzado a invadirla completamente a tal punto que se hundía.

-Catherine!!!- grito Allen aun sabiendo que todo aquello no era real. Estaba tan consternado por lo que vio que no se percató que un hombre había pasado junto a el corriendo rápidamente. El hombre de piel blanca y lentes extraños se lazo al agua para ayudar a Catherine la cual solo gritaba y chapoteaba en el agua.

Entonces todo se obscureció de nuevo. Allen seguía de pie en medio de aquella habitación. Después poco a poco todo se volvió a aclarar mostrando un parque iluminado por la luz de la luna. A unos metros de Allen se encontraba Catherine sujetada por unos rosales, frente a ella estaba una chica idéntica a ella la cual le había colocado la mano izquierda en el pecho de la otra.

-NOOOO!!!!!!-grito la Catherine que estaba atrapada por los rosales.

-Estos deben ser los recuerdos de Catherine-dijo Allen recordando que la misma Catherine le había contado lo que les había pasado a ella y Lenalee en su ultima misión- Pero ¿Por que?- en ese momento el cristal por el que observaba aquella escena donde su amiga era torturada por su clon y comenzó a partirse en fragmentos justo como le había pasado a Catherine en la otra habitación. En unos de los recuerdos aparecía Kanda siendo atrapado por unos rosales. En otra vio a su maestro, el general Cross Marian hablar con ella mientras caminaban por las calles de un pueblo seguidos por Neil. Allen se acerco a uno donde estaba Catherine muy pequeña.

-Quédate aquí- le indico un hombre, al parecer este era su padre ya que Catherine tenia los ojos verdes obscuro igual que los de ese hombre. La voz denotaba mucha preocupación. La pequeña llevaba a Neil en los brazos y se quedo en la equina de una calle la cual era estaba muy transitada por gente. Catherine se asomo para ver a su padre el cual iba perseguido por dos hombres altos ocultos bajo la sombra de unos sombreros que llevaban puestos. Catherine logro ver a un tercer hombre joven de cabello rubio el cual se acerco al padre de Catherine. Este le dijo algo y el padre de la niña solo negaba con la cabeza. Luego los dos hombres de negro tomaron al padre de Catherine y lo jalaron hacia un callejón obscuro.

Catherine camino hacia ellos esquivando a la gente que caminaba por ahí.

-¡¿Papa?!-dijo con mucho miedo. Pero entonces alguien la tomo del brazo y la jalo. Allen Dejo de mirar aquel recuerdo. El sabia muy bien lo que estaba a punto de pasar en aquella memoria ya que su amiga se lo había contado a el y Lenalee cuando la conocieron. El chico siguió observando aquellos recuerdos. Al parecer su amiga había tenido muchos malos recuerdos a lo largo de su vida que el chico nunca se hubiera imaginado que le hubiera sucedido. Allen no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el recuerdo en el que aparecían el y Catherine se lanzaban masa de galletas.

Entre todos aquellos pedazos de cristal, Allen encontró uno muy extraño en el que aparecían una mujer sentada en un banco rodeada de hermosos rosales. La mujer tarareaba una canción que a Allen le sonó conocida pero no recordaba donde la había escuchado. La mujer miraba hacia un rosal que tenia cerca de ella. Allen se acerco hacia esa imagen y la mujer volteo a verlo. Luego esta sonrío. Aquella sonrisa dejo a Allen paralizado, esa sonrisa era idéntica a la de Catherine. Esa sensación de ver a la mujer sonreír lo hacia sentirse muy feliz y lleno de alegría que provoco que se dibujar una sonrisa en la cara del chico. Entonces todo regreso a la obscuridad.

*+.+*+.+.+*+.+.+*+.+.+*+.+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+.+*+.+.+*+.+.+*+.+.+*+*+.+

-Allen!!!!!!!!!- Catherine corrió hacia su amigo cuando lo vio salir de la habitación en que había visto los recuerdos de la chica. Catherine lo abrazo en cuanto llego a su lado.- Estoy tan contenta de que estés bien.-

-Caty-dijo Allen a punto de asfixiarse.

-Oh lo siento-dijo Catherine sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Que es este lugar?-dijo Allen mirando a su alrededor-

-No lo se, es algo extraña y todas las habitaciones tienen nombres- dijo Catherine caminando frente a una había salido de la habitación que tenia el nombre de "Allen Walker" marcado. Allen salio de la habitación marcada como "Catherine Hollie".

-"Mike Roosevelt"- dijo Allen al leer el letrero de una de las puertas.

-"Elizabeth Bennington"-dijo Catherine haciendo lo mismo en otra de las puertas

-"Lavi Bookman"-dijo Allen en otra de las puertas, Catherine se acerco –no puedo abrirla –dijo el peliblanco tratando de abrir aquella puerta.

Y entonces de nuevo se escucho la extraña melodía de una caja musical pero esta vez no la escuchaban en sus cabezas. Se escuchaba en toda la habitación solo que repentinamente el sonido se fue apagando. Catherine tuvo un extraño presentimiento.

-Hay akumas cerca- dijo Allen como si le hubiera leído la mente a su amiga- desde que desperté mi ojo izquierdo ha estado activado.

-Si pero ¿donde están? –dijo la chica y entonces se escucho una voz.-

-Despierta…- no se podía distinguir de donde provenía aquella voz exactamente-Despierta…Despierta -repetía la voz una y otra vez-

-¿De quien es esa voz?-dijo Allen

-No lo se-dijo la otra entonces sintió una punzada en la cabeza al parecer Allen sintió lo mismo.

-Allen-dijo la chica agarrando la mano de su amigo fuertemente.-A...llen-Catherine vio que su amigo se desplomaba junto a ella. Al parecer había sentido lo mismo que su amiga.

Luego Catherine despertó al tiempo que invocaba su inocencia y creaba una barrera de rosales frente a ella para esquivar el ataque de un akuma que la había atacado. Ella había despertado sentada en una silla alta de madera en una habitación circular donde se encontraban mas personas dormidas y sentadas en sillas como la suya. Ella y Allen eran los únicos que estaban despiertos. La exorcista se levanto y comenzó a pelear contra el akuma nivel 2 que la había atacado. Habían aproximadamente 5 akumas en aquella habitación, Allen peleaba con otro akuma del mismo nivel ya que a el también lo había atacado un akuma cuando despertó.

-Lava -exclamo Catherine al ver a su amigo sentado en una de las sillas que tenía cerca- 3er misterio –dijo saltando hacia atrás y colocando su mano derecha en un akuma- ¡¡Coronación de espinas!!-grito mientas salían unas ramas de rosas de su rosario enredándose en su brazo derecho y atrapando al akuma al cual apretaban fuertemente luego este estallo y la joven corrió hacia Lava y le toco el hombro.

-Lavi despierta- dijo moviéndolo pero este no despertaba. Entonces la melodía de antes se comenzó a oír de nuevo.

Catherine volteo a ver más detalladamente aquella habitación en la que estaban. Entonces se percato de que había una pequeña mesa de cristal en el centro de la habitación. Catherine se acerco a esta y vio una pequeña caja musical abierta colocada sobre la mesa de la cual provenía la extraña melodía. Junto a la mesa había un pequeño montoncito de tierra al que Catherine no presto mucha atención. Ya iba a llegar a la mesa pero entonces un akuma apareció de la nada. Al parecer el camuflaje era su especialidad.

-Con que esto es la inocencia- dijo el akuma tomando la caja musical de la mesa con una gran sonrisa en su horrible cara de payaso.

El akuma tenía la caja musical y cuando Catherine estaba a punto de atacarlo, el akuma desapareció al tiempo que se veía como cerraba la tapa de la caja musical. La débil melodía dejo de sonar en la habitación.

De pronto todos los demás jóvenes que estaban sentados en las sillas de la habitación, despertaron incluyendo a Lavi.

-Jaja ahora si están acabados exorcistas-dijo el akuma con su camuflaje mirando como los demás jóvenes despertaban y se convertían en akumas. Catherine no lo podía verlo pero entonces sintió que algo suave le rozaba la pierna.

-Neil!!!!!!-exclamo al ver a su gato este empezó a caminar a su alrededor y comenzó a gruñir hacia la pared detrás de Catherine-regrésame la caja musical akuma y te juro que tu muerte no será tan dolorosa.

-Jaja no me hagas reír solo eres una enredadera con patas- le dijo el akuma, invisible a los ojos de Catherine. Neil corrió y se coloco junto a Allen el cual seguía peleando con los demás akumas. Catherine estaba furiosa pero entonces sintió que algo le jalaba una de sus trenzas y luego vio caer un mechón de cabello frente a ella.

-Maldito akuma no te perdonare esto- dijo Catherine tocándose su trenza derecha, o al menos lo que quedaba de ella ya que el akuma se la había cortado a la mitad. La chica coloco sus manos en el piso – ROSALES DE LA GLORIA-dijo y unos grandes y fuertes rosales atraparon al akuma camuflajeado. Después se escucho una explosión detrás de ella.

-A Yu le encantara ese nombre- Lavi había atacado con su martillo a un akuma que se había acercado a Catherine. Ella lo ignoro y levanto su mano derecha hacia la cabeza del akuma el cual había aparecido cuando los rosales lo atraparon. Unos rosales que crecían del brazo derecho de Catherine se enroscaron en el cuello del akuma como si fuera un lazo.

-Ahora quien la enredadera con patas-dijo Catherine jalando los tallos mientras el akuma gritaba de dolor. Entonces Catherine tomo la caja musical que le akuma tenia en las manos – ahora veras como tu y tu ejercito mediocre de akumas desaparecen- le dijo al tiempo que salían cientos de rosales del piso y estos se enroscaban en todos los akumas que quedaban en la habitación incluyendo los que estaban peleando con Allen y Lavi. Ambos exorcistas miraban a Catherine con asombro.

-Creo que esta furiosa-dijo Allen al tiempo que veía a su amiga de la cual emanaba un aura roja.

Entonces todos los akumas estallaron excepto el que Catherine estaba torturando. Neil se oculto detrás de Lavi.

-Hasta su gato tiene miedo-dijo Lavi por lo bajo mirando a Catherine boquiabierto.

-… Y nunca olvidaras esto me arrancaste la mitad de mi trenza eres una escoria –le gritaba Catherine al monstruo

-Por favor ya mátame-rogaba el akuma casi llorando

-No crees que ya es demasiado Caty-dijo Allen tratando de tranquilizarla y acercándose a ella con mucha cautela- por que no te relajas un poco.

Catherine cerró los ojos y trato de calmarse

-Bueno-dijo y con un gran suspiro levanto la mano derecha abierta, en la cual relucía su rosa roja, luego la cerro y todas las ramas que sostenían aquel akuma lo presionaron fuertemente y estallo luego la chica dijo- bien y ahora…- Abrió los ojos y camino hacia Lavi a quien agarro del cuello del uniforme y como este era un poco mas alto que ella lo jalo hacia abajo para verlo a los ojos -Ni creas que dejare que le digas a Kanda una sola palabra de de lo que paso-dijo Catherine mirándolo amenazadoramente. Lavi podía ver que la chica tenia fuego en los ojos- me costo mucho trabajo ganarme su respeto y no permitiré que un conejo como tu me lo arrebate- Lavi sentía como unos tallos de rosa se movían alrededor de su cuello.

-AHHHHH!!!! Juro que no lo hare- decía el pelirrojo muerto de miedo

-Ahora si creo que las mujeres son peligrosas cuando están furiosas-dijo Allen en voz baja.

-Escuche eso Walker – le dijo Catherine aun furiosa, Allen se espanto mucho a tal punto que palideció al instante. Luego el estomago de Catherine gruño de hambre -no te amenazo nada mas por que ya tengo hambre-dijo ella soltando a Lavi.

-Ah que alivio-suspiro Allen y su estomago también gruño-me muero de hambre

-Vamos a comer-dijo Lavi amarrándose el cuello donde momentos antes se le habían enredado los tallos de rosa.

Catherine guardo la caja musical en una de las bolsas de su uniforme.

Fin Capitulo

Avance del próximo capitulo

"Catherine y los demás terminaron su misión con éxito, pero de camino a la orden una promesa surge entre Allen y Catherine"

Catherine: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh mi hermoso cabello, no puede ser

Arine: No exageres, fue solo un mechón

Catherine: UN MECHON QUE TENIA 192 HERMOSOS CABELLOS!!!  
Arine: (Murmurando) Vaya si que eres una obsesionada con tu cabello

Catherine: MI CABELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Arine: Mejor ya vámonos, ya saben no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo

Capitulo 16

"Promesa"

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Perdón juro que ya no dejare tanto este fic es que me la he pasado en mi servicio y pues no tengo mucho tiempo pero espero ya no fallarles tanto (o mejor dicho fallarte tanto Saulen) es que en estas semanas no me he sentido inspirada aunque ya tenga unos capítulos escritos pero ah me duelen mis dedos de tanto escribir y quise tomarme un descanso espero que me puedan comprender. Además de que casi nadie lee mi fic (será por que casi no subo capítulos?) en fin solo tengo 2 fieles lectores que siempre están atentos a mi fic que son Kamila- cereza chan y Saulen . Gracias a los dos.

¡¡¡Los quiero!!!

Sayonara


	16. Promesa

Konnichiwa!!

Como verán he subido 2 capítulos casi seguidos jeje es que siempre los subo muy separados en tiempo y bueno solo espero que les guste

Gracias a los que leen esto :D

Capitulo 16

Promesa

Al día siguiente de lo ocurrido con la caja musical…

Catherine y Allen compraban en una dulcería que se ubicaba en el centro de la ciudad, tenían unas horas libres antes de partir hacia la orden así que el par de comelones decidido comprar dulces.

-Mira Allen estos se ven deliciosos…ah y estos también…disculpe ¿puedo probar uno de estos?-dijo Catherine a la encargada de la dulcería la cual se había quedado boquiabierta al ver como Allen y Catherine corrían de un lado al otro emocionados al ver tantos dulces. Catherine ahora llevaba una trenza más larga que la otra, para disimularlo un poco se coloco una trenza adelante y otra atrás. La encargada asintió y Catherine exclamo-wow están deliciosos debemos llevarle de estos a Lenalee.

-Caty por aquí –le dijo Allen haciéndole una seña -mira estos saben deliciosos.

-Mmm....... tienes razón –dijo Catherine cuando probo uno- pero mira estos-dijo señalando otra canasta que tenia pequeños bombones cubiertos de caramelo –todo aquí se ve delicioso

-¿Y como se supone que pagaran todo esto?-dijo una voz detrás de ellos

Catherine se sobresalto y cuando volteo vio a Lavi.

-¿Que haces aquí Lavi? Se suponía que nos esperarías en el hotel-

-Vine a ver lo que tramaban –Catherine y Allen se miraron el uno al otro sin saber que decir

-…y bien ¿como pagaran todo?-dijo el pelirrojo señalando 3 bolsas grande llenas de dulces que estaban cerca del mostrador de la dulcería.

-Bueno es que…ayer -comenzó a explicar Catherine

-Es una larga historia jeje- dijo Allen sonriendo nerviosamente

Lavi puso cara de "aja si"

-Bueno desde que llegamos y vimos la dulcería nos propusimos encontrar una forma de conseguir dinero para comprar dulces –dijo Catherine-tuvimos muchas ideas pero a Allen se le ocurrió algo…oye ¿crees que a Miranda le gusten los caramelos confitados?- pregunto a Allen

-Aja ¿y luego?-dijo Lavi para no perder el hilo de la conversación

-Ah si –dijo Allen- bueno después de ver como Catherine peleaba contra esos akumas se me ocurrió que ella podría crear unos rosales de los cuales cortáramos muchas rosas y venderlas y...Eso es todo. Oye por cierto las rosas se vendieron muy bien casi todo el pueblo nos compro-le dijo a Catherine.

-Claro nadie pudo resistirse a los encantos de una linda y tierna chica como yo-dijo Catherine. Allen y Lavi la vieron con una gota detrás de su cabeza

-¿Tierna?-murmuro Lavi-y eso les alcanzo para comprar todos esos dulces

-Bueno Allen se encargo de dupl…-Catherine iba a decir "Duplicar las ganancias" pero Allen le tapo la boca antes de terminar. La noche anterior ella y Allen, habían ido a un bar donde Allen había apostado en varios juegos de póker el dinero que habían obtenido de la venta de rosas, lo cual les genero mas dinero.

-Jajaja si yo me encargue de administrar el dinero – Allen y Catherine se miraron a los ojos como si estuvieran pensando lo mismo.

"Casi la riego" pensó Catherine

A Lavi le pareció extraño aquel comportamiento.

-Será mejor que se den prisa nuestro tren sale en 1 hora.-

-Allen, tu paga-le dijo Catherine

Allen se acerco a la mujer del mostrador y pago.

Horas después…

Los tres amigos ya se encontraban rumbo a la orden viajando en tren…

-Estos que sean para Komui-dijo Catherine colocándole una estampa a una bolsita con caramelos de menta con el nombre "Komui" escrito.

-Estos que sean para Lenalee-dijo Allen agarrando una caja de chocolates semiamargos

-Mejor que sean para Kanda, me recuerdan mucho a el- dijo la chica quitándole la caja a Allen y poniéndole una etiqueta que decía "Kanda"

-¿Para que etiquetan los dulces?-pregunto Lavi mientras acariciaba a Neil el cual estaba sentado en sus piernas

-Para que sepamos que esos no nos los debemos de comer- respondió Allen

-Glotones-murmuro Lavi

-Te escuchamos Lavi!!!!-dijeron Allen y Catherine al unísono

-Por cierto investigue un poco y encontré lo que paso en aquella casa donde encontramos la caja musical-

-¿Y que encontraste? –pregunto Allen.

-Bueno en esa casa hace mucho tiempo vivía una mujer y su hija. Cuando la niña cumplió 10 años la mama le regalo una caja musical. Luego, meses después, la niña murió de enfermedad. Todos dicen que la mujer enloqueció y que todas las noches se escuchaba la melodía de la caja musical. Y ahí es cuando varios niños y jóvenes comenzaron a desaparecer extrañamente-termino de decir Lavi

-Con esa melodía atraía a los akumas pero solo los que tenían alma de niños y jóvenes-agrego Allen recordando ver las almas de niños encadenadas a los akumas.

-Debe haber sido por que la mujer solo pensaba en su hija-dijo Lavi pensativo

-Entonces ¿eso quiere decir que la mujer podía controlar la caja? –pregunto Catherine

-Lo dudo mucho-dijo Lavi negando con la cabeza- tal vez la caja reaccionaba a los sentimientos de la mujer pero dudo que ella pudiera controlarla. Aunque la verdad después del incidente, creo que la mujer desapareció-

-No desapareció -dijo Catherine Lavi y Allen la miraron- La mujer fue asesinada por los akumas- recordó que había un montoncito de tierra en la habitación donde habían encontrado la inocencia. Todos guardaron silencio un momento.

-Lo que no entiendo es por que Catherine y yo vimos nuestros recuerdos mientras dormíamos –dijo Allen

-Tal vez la inocencia reacciono a nuestras inocencias-agrego Catherine y viendo que sus amigos no la comprendían les explico- cuando Allen se callo dormido en aquel pasillo toque su brazo izquierdo con mi mano derecha y como los dos tienen inocencia…-

-…los recuerdos de ambos se intercambiaron-termino de decir Lavi-es como cuando Allen y Lenalee fueron los únicos en entrar en el pueblo donde vivía Miranda

-Si creo que lo mas seguro es que fuera eso-dijo Allen recargándose en su asiento. Catherine miraba por la ventanilla a tiempo que el tren comenzaba a aminorar su velocidad.

-Bueno en esta estación me bajo- dijo Lavi poniéndose de pie; Neil salto de sus piernas y se sentó junto a su ama- Cuidan la inocencia-

-¿No nos vas a acompañar hasta el cuartel?-Pregunto la exorcista

-No, es que Panda me dijo que teníamos algo que hacer- dijo el pelirrojo con mal humor.

-Toma Lavi- dijo Allen dándole dos bolsitas con dulces, una decía "Lavi" y la otra decía "Bookman"

-Dale saludos a Bookman de mi parte- dijo Catherine sonriendo. Lavi sonrío al verla. El tren se detuvo por completo y Lavi abrió la puerta del compartimiento y salio.

-Adiós Caty, adiós brote de Habas-dijo bromeando

-LAVI!!!!!-grito Allen pero Lavi ya había salido y cerrado la puerta.

-Mira Allen ahí esta Bookman-dijo la chica asomándose por la ventanilla del tren- Adiós Lavi, adiós Bookman!!-les grito mientras que con la mano se despedía; Allen hizo lo mismo. Lavi ya había llegado con Bookman y se despidió también con la mano.

*+.+*+.+**+.+*+.+*+.*+.+*+.+*+.*+.+*+.+*+.+.

-Ya comenzó a llover-dijo Catherine viendo por la ventanilla de su compartimiento del tren. En sus piernas descansaba Neil.

-Si y ya me dio hambre- dijo Allen.

-Cuando no...- murmuro Catherine pero al parecer Allen no se percato suspiro y siguió viendo por la ventana- Maldito akuma-refunfuño la chica enojada. Durante las 3 horas que llevaban viajando en tren, Catherine había cortado su trenza izquierda para que quedara pareja con la derecha.

-En unos meses estará igual que antes- dijo Allen tratando de animarla.

-Si en unos meses, pero eso no quita que me lo toco con sus mugrosas manos y que se maltrato de las puntas-saco un caramelo de menta, se lo metió a la boca y continuo-hora mis trenzas son más cortas- suspiro siguió acariciando a su gato-

Después de unos minutos, los dos estuvieron platicando acerca de lo que había sucedido en su última misión.

-Aquellas habitaciones eran extrañas-dijo Catherine.

-Si-dijo Allen, por un momento guardo silencio y continuo- supongo que debo de disculparme por haber visto tus recuerdos sin tu permiso-dijo un poco apenado

-Pues entonces ya estamos a mano por que yo también vi los tuyos-dijo Catherine con una sonrisa

-Siento mucho lo que le paso a tu amigo- dijo Allen sin verla a los ojos. Catherine se puso un poco tensa. Este la miro

-Fue muy doloroso – murmuro Catherine mirando por la ventana – ahora sabes por que le tengo pánico al agua

-Supongo que si-dijo Allen, Timpcampy se poso en su cabeza.

-Pero no hay que ponernos tristes por cosas que ya pasaron no crees-dijo Catherine sonriendo-

-Me encanta que hagas eso-dijo Allen sonriendo también

-¿el que?-

-El que sonrías.

-¿El que sonría?-dijo Catherine sonrojándose ligeramente

-Si…bueno aunque no lo creas tienes una sonrisa muy especial.-Allen también se había empezado a sonrojar –no se por que pero cada vez que sonríes nos haces sentir…felices como si la tristeza y preocupaciones desaparecieran solo para la felicidad- Catherine lo miro extrañada

-¿Hablas en serio?-dijo Catherine

-Si… bueno Lenalee nos contó primero de eso y todos coincidimos con lo mismo

-Nadie me había dicho eso antes-dijo Catherine

-¿Sabes? Eres una persona muy especial para todos nosotros en la orden-dijo

-Ustedes también son muy especiales para mi los amo aunque me preocupa algo…-dijo con un murmuro

-¿Que pasa? -

-Es que...-dudaba como decir aquello-la última vez que vi al general Cross-Allen hizo una mueca al escuchar aquel nombre-me dijo que tendría una difícil misión que debía cumplir dijo que tal vez me llevaría algo de tiempo cumplirla. La verdad no se de que trate pero el general me advirtió que no pasaría mucho tiempo después de que llegara a la orden. Lo que significa que tal vez pronto me iré de la orden-dijo la exorcista tristemente –Y la verdad no me quiero ir, no quiero separarme de ustedes tengo miedo de fracasar y no volverlos a ver.-

-No digas eso-dijo Allen seriamente- … no importa el camino que lleves, solo sigue caminando -dijo Allen, mas hablando para si que para Catherine, pero aun así parecía hablar en serio- no importa de que trate tu misión o cuan difícil sea esta, solo prométeme que volveremos a vernos-ella se quedo mirando a su amigo

-Te lo prometo- dijo la chica tratando de sonreír

-Y para que estemos iguales yo te prometeré el cuidar de nuestros amigos para que cuando regreses nos encuentres a todos juntos-

-¿Lo prometes?-dijo Catherine tendiéndole su dedo meñique

-Lo prometo-dijo Allen entrelazando su meñique con el de ella.

-Pero hay una promesa mas grande que debemos cumplir por el resto de nuestras vidas-dijo Catherine sin soltar el meñique de Allen

-¿Cuál?-

-El de ser amigos por siempre y sonreír-dijo ella

-Prometido-dijeron los dos al unísono sonriendo mientras Timpcampy revoloteaba por encima de sus cabezas.

Fin capitulo

Avance del próximo capitulo

Arine: este no estoy inspirado para dar el avance

Catherine: ¿Por que?

Arine: (dudosa) Este por que no

Catherine: Que rayos estas pensando, acaso me quieres quitar mas cabello (entristece y esta a puntote llorar) NOOO! Por favor todo menos eso

Arine: Catherine tranquila eso no pasara…creo

Catherine: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.

Bueno por fin lo acabe, es que no estaba segura del final de este capitulo, no quería que sonara demasiado "Cursi" pero bueno he quedado satisfecha además de que es de los capítulos que mas me gustan, aparte del que viene jeje solo puedo decirles que el siguiente capitulo se llama "Sorpresa" XD espero no sonar demasiado obvia.

Saludos a Saulen (Ahora si me pondré a terminar tu fic que ya me atrase muchísimo)

Bueno hasta la próxima

Matta Ne!!!!


	17. Sorpresa

Capitulo 17

Sorpresa

-"Física Quántica"… aburrido-dijo Catherine colocando el libro encuadernado de piel en el librero que tenia frente a ella. Catherine había ido a entregar unos libros que tomo prestados de la biblioteca de la orden tiempo atrás. La joven llevaba puesto un vestido café y unas balerinas negras ya que no acostumbraba usar su uniforme cuando no estaba en alguna misión. Cuando llego a la biblioteca se encontró con Lavi, este estaba estudiando tras unas grandes torres de libros puestos en una de las mesas que había en el lugar.-" Die organische Chemie"…¿que rayos es eso?-dijo sacando otro libro del librero

-"La química Orgánica"-dijo Lavi- esta en Alemán-Catherine coloco de nuevo el libro en su lugar

-Creo que esta vez no me llevare ninguno ya me canse de buscar. Aquí solo hay libros que hablan de cosas científicas y algunos ni siquiera están en un idioma que yo pueda comprender.

-Deberías buscar en los libreros que están al final ahí tratan mas de literatura y artes- dijo Lavi sin levantar la vista del libro que estudiaba

-Uff- exclamo Catherine al echar un vistazo a los grandes estantes llenos de libros que le había señalado su amigo- creo que eso lo dejare para mas tarde ya tengo hambre.

-Yo ya me canse –Dijo Lavi cerrando el libro que leía. Catherine se sentó frente a el en la mesa en que había estado estudiando el joven Bookman.

Después de unos minutos por los cuales los dos guardaron un silencio. Catherine miro por la ventana que había a su izquierda. Por esta entraba un gran rayo de luz iluminando el lugar.

-Lavi-dijo al fin-¿no crees que la vida de exorcista es muy difícil?...quiero decir todos los que poseen la inocencia han sufrido alguna vez en su vida. Lenalee y Komui perdieron a sus padres. Miranda tenía muy mala suerte con sus trabajos y nadie la quería y ni hablar de Allen. Junto a ellos me siento como si hubiera sido una niña mimada toda mi vida.

-Pero no crees que eso es lo que nos da mas fortaleza –comento Lavi-eso nos hace apreciar mas lo que queremos, incluso tu que también has sufrido cosas horribles, eso nos da fuerzas para defender a los que amamos.-por eso somos mas fuertes…

-Yo no...-empezó a decir Catherine pero luego de arrepintió.-Debes aprenderte todos esos libros-le preguntó para cambiar de tema señalando todos los libros que habían en la mesa.

-Si, ese panda a veces se emociona-dijo Lavi recargándose en el respaldo de la silla donde estaba sentado, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. Pero de repente llego Bookman y le estampo la cara en la mesa. Catherine ni siquiera había escuchado cuando había entrado en la biblioteca.

-Auch-dijo Catherine mirando como Lavi levantaba la cara y se sobaba la nariz.

-Ya te dije que no me llames así junior idiota-dijo Bookman a su discípulo mientras se sentaba en una silla junto al pelirrojo.

-Eso me dolió Panda-dijo Lavi.

-Que no debes faltarle el respeto a tus mayores- Bookman tomo un libro y le pego con el en la cara a Lavi.

-Ahh-gimió Lavi, su nariz estaba poniéndose muy roja y comenzaba a salir sangre de ella. Catherine los miraba perpleja, luego miro el reloj de la biblioteca y se puso de pie.

-Ya casi son las 3 debo irme-dijo emocionada-Lavi quieres bajar a comer conmigo-le pegunto a su amigo

-No, creo que mejor iré a la enfermería me duele mucho mi nariz-dijo mirando de reojo a su abuelo-además debo ayudar a Lenalee en algunas cosas.

-Eso te pasa por faltarme el respeto-dijo Bookman leyendo uno de los libros que habían junto a el.

-Si quieres te acompaño-se ofreció la chica

-No te preocupes iré yo solo-dijo el pelirrojo. Catherine se encogió de hombros y salio de la biblioteca.

Era viernes y ese día Jerry le cocinaba pastel de chocolate, el cual, era el platillo favorito de Catherine por eso ella estaba tan emocionada por ir a comer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mmmm… que delicioso esta esto-dijo Allen mientras comía. Estaba sentado junto a Miranda en el comedor la cual comía un plato de sopa.

-Caty no ha bajado a comer- dijo Miranda mirando a su alrededor.

-Debe estar en la biblioteca, me dijo que iria a entregar unos libros-dijo el peliblanco acercándose el quinceavo plato de comida

-Oye ¿eso es pastel de chocolate?-pregunto Miranda cuando vio que Allen devoraba el platillo

-Eh creo que si... ¿por que lo preguntas?-dijo Allen dejando el plato limpio

-!!POR QUE ERA MIO!!-grito Catherine detrás de el. Allen se quedo helado al escucharla. Se puso tan pálido que parecía un muerto

-Te juro que no sabia que era tuyo-dijo Allen

-Vas a morir Allen Walker- amenazó Catherine

.-.-.-.-.-.-.,-.-.-.-.-

-Ese maldito panda casi me rompe la nariz- dijo Lavi mientras caminaba junto a Lenalee. Ambos cargaban una caja grande cada uno e iban rumbo al comedor.

-Escuchas eso- preguntó Lenalee parándose en seco. Se escuchaba como un zumbido se acercaba cada vez más a donde estaban. Entonces vieron que Catherine y Allen corrían hacia ellos pasando por enfrente a una velocidad increíble.

-Ca…therine?!- dijo Lenalee

-Allen-dijo Lavi viéndolos alejarse de nuevo por el lado opuesto del pasillo. Lenalee y Lavi los miraron con una gota detrás de la cabeza. Luego escucharon un estruendo y el sonido de un plato de porcelana al romperse. Lenalee y Lavi se miraron el uno al otro.

Catherine no sabia con que habían chocado solo supo que había chocado contra la espalda de Allen, al cual, ella se había acercado y lo empezó ahorcar con sus dos manos arrodillada junto a el en el piso.

-Por que te comiste mi pastel de chocolate-le decía mientras lo movía de un lado a otro.

-Catherine…-decía Allen al momento que se ponía pálido de nuevo al ver algo detrás de Catherine al tiempo que ella dejo de moverlo.

-Esto…es...-dijo Catherine quitándole a Allen y un poco de pasta del cabello-so…ba-termino de decir aterrorizada. Volteo y se encontró con la cara de furia de Kanda. Este tenía rastros de soba en la ropa y su mugen desenfundada. Su mirada parecía tener fuego.

-Kanda -dijeron los dos al unísono.

Lavi y Lenalee siguieron su camino hacia el comedor pero entonces escucharon de nuevo el zumbido e instintivamente se hicieron a un lado al tiempo que Catherine y Allen pasaban corriendo perseguidos por Kanda quien blandía furiosamente su espada sobre sus cabezas.

Catherine y Allen corrieron sin parar durante 20 minutos hasta que perdieron a Kanda. Los dos llegaron al piso de las habitaciones experimentales de Komui. Y se escondieron en un cuarto obscuro lleno de frascos con líquidos raros y asquerosos. Catherine suspiro de alivio.

-Lo perdimos- dijo sentándose en el piso recargándose de la puerta.

-Si, por suerte- agrego Allen agarrándose de una pared.

-Pensé que iba a morir-dijo Catherine suspirando.

-Pues estas a punto-dijo una voz desde la obscuridad

Catherine y Allen se quedaron en shock al escuchar aquella voz y palidecieron hasta verse como la nieve. Entonces salio una persona con tapabocas cargando un martillo puntiagudo en una mano y en la otra tenia un frasco con lo que parecían tres ojos en agua verde. Catherine y Allen gritaron fuertemente al ver aquello.

-Cálmense, cálmense era solo una broma-dijo Komui quitándose el tapabocas. Los otros dos ni siquiera los vieron por que golpeaban la puerta desesperados por salir de ahí. Ya que la puerta al parecer se había atascado. Komui los tomo por el cuello para tranquilizarlos un poco. Estos dejaron de gritar pero aun temblaban de miedo.

-Hemos tenido muchas emociones fuertes por este día- dijo Catherine con la voz temblorosa. Allen asintió con la cabeza.

-Este piso esta prohibido deberían de salir de aquí.-les dijo Komui abriendo la puerta y empujándolos afuera salio con ellos y cerro la puerta tras de si.

-Catherine necesito hablar contigo-dijo el supervisor caminando hacia las escaleras-Es acerca de tu próxima misión con Miranda. Allen creo que Lenalee y los chicos te esperan en el comedor.

-Eh esta bien iré con ellos- contesto Allen- nos vemos luego Caty.

Cuando Catherine y Komui llegaron a la oficina ella se sentó en un sillón frente a Komui y el se sentó en la silla del otro lado de su escritorio.

-Bueno ahora hablaremos acerca de tu misión-dijo Komui.

-¿No vamos a esperar a Miranda?-pregunto Catherine

-Yo ya hable con ella hace un rato de esto además, ella esta ocupada en estos momento- dijo el supervisor con una sonrisa disimulada.-pero en fin… tu misión será en irlanda es un pueblo pequeño que últimamente ha tenido varios percances con akumas lo que nos hace sospechar que exista un poco de inocencia cerca de ahí así que ustedes dos iran e investigaran un poco.

-Esta bien- Komui le sonrío.

-Ahora creo que deberíamos ir al comedor para cenar ¿que te parece?- dijo Komui mirando su reloj de mano.

-Perfecto por que me muero de hambre-dijo Catherine agarrándose el estomago.

Los dos salieron y caminaron hacia el comedor. Cuando llegaron, al abrir la puerta, todos los de la orden la sorprendieron gritando:

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS¡ - Catherine se quedo boquiabierta al ver aquello. Ni siquiera se había acordado de que aquel día era su cumpleaños. Todos en la orden se acercaron para abrazarla y felicitarla en su 15vo año de vida.

-Ya eres toda una señorita- le dijo Lavi cuando la abrazo y le dio una caja envuelta en papel rosa. Con listón morado.

-Feliz cumpleaños Caty!!-le grito Komui dándole un fuerte abrazo y dándole un conejo rosa de peluche con un moño rojo en el cuello. Todos hicieron lo mismo cuando acabo tenia tantos regalos que Lavi le ayudo a cargarlos y colocarlos en una mesa donde había un gran pastel cubierto de chocolate con rosas hechas con crema.

Catherine se acerco a verlo cuando alguien le toco el hombro.

-Feliz cumpleaños- le dijo Allen sonriéndole con una caja pequeña en las manos estaba forrada de azul con blanco.

-Gracias Allen-le dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Espero que te gusten, Lenalee me ayudo a escogerlos-

Catherine le sonrío. Después Komui saco una maquinita de su bata de laboratorio.

-Ejem – se aclaró la garganta. Todos se estremecieron al ver que tenia algo en la mano.

-Que no sea otro Komurin…que no sea otro komurin –murmuraba por lo bajo Allen.

-Allen es solo una cámara de fotografías- le dijo el supervisor. Todos en el comedor suspiraron de alivio. –Ahora todos los exorcistas siéntense frente al pastel junto a Catherine…les voy a tomar una foto.

-¿Donde esta Kanda?-pregunto Catherine.

-Ahí sentado- indico Allen señalando a la única persona que estaba sentada en una mesa apartada de la fiesta. Catherine fue hasta el y sin que este se lo esperara lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hasta donde Komui les había indicado.

-Que te pasa suéltame-gruñía Kanda.

-Vamos solo te pido por esta vez aunque sea tomarte una foto conmigo, ya sabes que debes complacer a los que cumplen años en su dia.

-No lo haré-dijo pero se callo de repente al ver que la chica le sonreía.

-Kanda, no te va a doler-le dijo Catherine sentándolo en una banca frente al pastel. Catherine se sentó junto a el y junto a ella se sentó Allen. Detrás Lavi estaba de pie entre Miranda y Lenalee

-¿Listos?-pregunto Komui al tiempo que todos sonreían y cuando el flash salio de la cámara todos vieron estrellitas al menos por unos segundos.

Fin Capitulo

Avance del siguiente capítulo

"Hubo una falsa alarma con respecto a la misión numero 4 de Catherine y miranda pero un pequeño percance herirá mucho a Catherine (literalmente)"

Capitulo 18

"La muerte es inevitable"

No se lo pierdan

-.--.-.-.-.-.-.

Jeje este capitulo me gusto mucho, la verdad lo de la fiesta fue espontáneo XD me recuerda que mi cumple ya es casi dentro de un mes jeje (15 de Mayo) en el proximo capitulo les pondré una ficha biográfica de Catherine

Me gusto este capitulo además de que me encanto escribir cuando Allen y Caty fueron correteados por Kanda jajaja

Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

Aunque el titulo no me gusto mucho 

Gracias por tus reviews Saulen

Sayonara!


End file.
